The Untold Chronicles Of The Kenobi's
by ice-maiden9191
Summary: We all know about Anakin and Padme, but what of ObiWan's? Well this is destined to change all of that.
1. Default Chapter

This wondrous story WILL end up living to the rating.

This story is dedicated and the original ideas were conceived by one of my friends. So, this is dedicated to you. Have fun reading it.

Oh, and everyone else, welcome. Enjoy the trip. From what I've written so far, it looks to be a good one.

I will try to update this regularly, maybe once a week. The next couple of weeks I'll be putting up as many as I can write. It's gonna be fun folks.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Star Wars people or images. Unfortunately, Lucas owns it.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

_Anakin watched on helplessly as the young padawans light their blades. He was too far away to be any real help. The Jedi lit her sword and moved forward slightly to cover the younglings beside her. The battle ensued fiercely, as a bounty hunter moved forward to take on the Jedi. At the last second the bounty hunter moved his aim away from the Jedi woman herself towards her padawan. Anakin wanted to cry out, he wanted to stop what was happening, but he couldn't. He flipped his aim and got the Jedi in a clean shot. The woman was cut across her chest, cleaving her in two. _

_Her padawan leapt forward, a young teen of around 13. She gave an awesome cry of pain letting down her high guard. The bounty hunter grabbed her up in one arm and threw her across his shoulder. Another padawan leapt forward, only this padawan was carrying a double sided old blade. She wielded the blade so it hit the bounty hunters left calf, making him drop the other girl. The master less padawan swung her lightsaber at the man as she fell, slicing him into two neat pieces. A master came up and whisked them both away. _

_Obi-Wan walked up to Anakin at his left shoulder. He spoke softly to his young apprentice. "This happened a month ago on the Outer Rim, and this hologram was the first we heard of it. The Jedi who died was a master of the old arts of dueling. Xiu-Juan I believe her name was. I don't know the apprentices name, but she is being tutored by the other padawans master."_

_Obi-Wan turned his young padawan to face him; the knights face a map of bitter sorrow. "I knew her well. She was in my classes when I studied at the Temple. She was a vicious fighter, often resorting to any means necessary to bring an opponent down. If this new threat could get to her, then I would hate to see it get to you." _

_Obi-Wan looked out of a window onto the industrious planet. Anakin kept staring at his back. "That padawan was about your age. I want you to be prepared for anything, but that isn't the reason I'm talking to you."_

_He turned to face Anakin, a look of concern etched on his face. "She survived because her friend was there to help her. You, on the other hand, have been making every effort to make enemies here. What's up?"_

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

And the rest was history.

Just before the Clone Wars start and a certain Padawan does the forbidden deeds with a certain Senator; someone found the time to have a month break by himself. How he did this, no-one knows for sure. Let's just say he called in a favour to get a break. But unfortunately, life doesn't like breaks. Not even ones that help your sanity. So, as the Force as we know it is life, and the Jedi are ruled (loose sense of that word) by said Force, why aren't we all surprised that as payment for this glorious month he has to spend 3 weeks of it on a "working" holiday. Damn assignments! Don't you just wish they all went to hell.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Obi-Wan was feeling mighty pleased with himself. Anakin had a major examination coming up, the type which didn't need him to be there for, so he was taking a break away from it all. 'Maybe I'll go to Alderaan. Naboo? Nah, been there, done that. What about….. hmmm, this is a hard one!' As he silently tried to decide, leaning more towards Aldreraan than anywhere else at that second, Yoda walked up.

"Jedi Kenobi! Talk with you, I must."

Obi-Wan slowed down, his incredible mood fading as he did. He seriously wanted to go. He'd said his goodbyes, was packed and the ship (a luxury yacht by the way. Top of the line) was fueled and ready to move. "Jedi Kenobi, your skills I need. Special assignment for you, I have."

Obi-Wan fought off the groan he was so sorely tempted to voice.

"Jedi there is. Passed the test this former apprentice has. But skills are in need of refining, it has. Help refine these skills while you are on break you must."

"But Master I…."

"Take no for an answer, I will not. Already on your ship this Jedi is."

With that the little green man walked off, leaving Obi-Wan to silently fume.

'Good Jedi are at peace with the world. Good Jedi are calm. Good Jedi don't strangle Yoda.' The meditation obviously wasn't working.

Obi-Wan walked onto the ship to see a person at the flight controls. He walked up to the pilot seat and started to take off. He looked over at the Jedi next to him who was staying quiet, taking in this person's profile. At this angle he couldn't tell if the person was male or female. Their tunic covered any lumps across the chest he could have seen, and any hair was pulled up under a worn cap. He started to believe that this person was male. They took off without a sound being shared and stood to leave the cockpit. "Thank you for taking me Jedi Kenobi. I would have been lost without the guidance you are going to give me."

He stood in shock.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

CLIFFHANGER!

Don't hate me, I had to do it.

Please review. If you do, I will read ALL of your stories. No joke! And I will review all of them just so you know I read them.

The next chapter will answer the cliffhanger and won't end on one. I promise. No matter how much I'm tempted, I will resist.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

My replies to reviewers. This is my second chance to do this and I'm jumping up and down!

Rufwardo: I'm sorry, but this is going to be a Mary Sue. This is for my friend who is in love with Obi-Wan (talk to the people who know her. UNDERSTATEMENT!) and it had to be done. But I will assure you, this is my first and more likely than not, only Mary Sue. Thank you for the comment on how it needs clarification. I always hate writing the beginning. If you could possibly tell me what's up and what is needed, I will try to fix it. I'm only mortal and these comments make me stronger.

ButterCowLover: Thanks, that means a lot to me. I'm glad it's up to standard.

obiisgod: Glad to see that you liked it. The next chapter will be soon. Oh, and how many Obi's can YOU fit in a review. It's a challenge. Can you do it? Oh (another oh and I win a prize!) and another thing, no offence over afore mentioned comment.

Mu-San: I am but a mere mortal in this crazy no sleep world. I'm hoping you are kinda joking with that comment but this is a quick explanation to where the rest is; in my frazzled out brain. I have exams coming up, as in, this Friday. I am in the middle of freaking majorly but chapter 3 will come along soon. This is a good week for this story, there's another one I've done that I haven't updated in months!

And to everyone who spoke about the line "Good Jedi are at peace with the world. Good Jedi are calm. Good Jedi don't strangle Yoda." Thank you for the positive feedback on this. I like this line a lot. It seems to make sense. I think I can speak for a lot of people when I say that after a 5 minute speech from Yoda in the backward talk he uses we want to strangle him and put him in the English language classes. I love other languages and all, but what he does is insane. He's still pretty cool though (don't interpret that like that obiisgod) so there wont be much Yoda bashing.

I'm kinda overwhelmed. I've just gone from 1 review in two stories after they've been there for months (I will update that one that's in the middle of the plot by the end of the year. Mid year resolution) to 3 from different people all within a day of this one being posted. WOW! I love all of those who reviewed and I want to give you all hugs. (don't be scared, I can't reach through the computer and I'm not psychotic)

This chapter will be slow as it introduces the characters to each other on a flight. An uneventful flight. It will get interesting next chapter at the latest as they get to know one another. It sounds sappy, and I will take your payouts, but love doesn't happen overnight. Unless it's your new pet puppy, or kitten, or really interesting hamster, or… I'll just shut up now.

Don't stop reviewing.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Obi-Wan stood in shock. The face looked familiar, but he was at loss to work out from where. "It was no problem. It will be nice to have the company."

He looked at the blue eyes, which shone out from under the cap. "Pardon me for asking, but what is your name? I believe I have seen you somewhere but for the life of me I just can't pick it."

The woman looked at him, a smile forming upon her dark red lips, a total contrast from the rest of her face. "My name is Keitha Tanmarson. My master was Xiu-Juan."

Obi-Wan's face dropped as he remembered the name of his old friend. "I am terribly sorry about your master. I knew her when I was a young padawan."

Keitha's face was bitter sweet. A strand of golden blonde hair dropped across it for good measure. "My master's loss was a blow for the whole order. Excuse me I need some rest. I didn't have much time to before Yoda assigned me to you."

With that she left the room and Obi-Wan started thinking. 'Xiu-Juan. THAT is a name I haven't heard in a long while. She wasn't one to leave things half done. This girl should already have surprising skills.'

He shook his head and moved towards his quarters, thinking about why the devil Yoda had assigned Xiu-Juan's former apprentice to him.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Keitha walked into her quarters and rested on her narrow bunk. She had not wanted to do this. But the council had wanted her to 'sharpen her skills' so she had had to come. She sighed out loud and reached for the comm. A young female face, around her age filled the screen. "What is it? Who is this?" the tense and slightly peeved face asked. Keitha smiled.

"Guess Who." The face relaxed slightly.

"Not that I'm not happy to talk to you but what's up?"

Keitha looked at her friend, wishing that she was closer so they could have a proper talk, and not be watching every third word they said so hackers didn't know who or where they were. "I've been assigned to Jedi Kenobi to have my skills updated."

The face flushed with anger, then checked itself mentally. Not that this mental check was not very physical. "So the council think that you're what? Crap? Pathetic? Hopeless? I don't see many of them going through what you went through. Maybe THEY should ALL get checked out. Like a physical to see what's up their…"

"Come on, their only doing what they think is best." Keitha knew her friend got very aggressive easily. It was one very keen flaw of hers. A blast rang through the comm.

"I have to run. Someone thought that they could concussion bomb a pretty big thing here."

Keitha tried to hid her disappointment, half accomplishing it. Her friend was very busy. "What did they bomb? A building?"

The face was completely without humour. Straighter than Mace Windu's lightsaber. "No bigger and the operative word is thought. A very stupid politician and his ego. As if they could fit both of those in a building together anyway. All that hot air….. talk to you soon."

And with that, Keitha smiled and the screen went blank.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Obi-Wan looked at the flight panel. The trip had been 8 hours long, uneventful, and very… relaxing. Keitha entered the flight deck, stopping his thoughts. She sat down in the co-pilot's chair. "We're landing as I speak. I hope you're rested."

She turned to him and a smile lit up her face. It made her seem warm, friendly and… enchanting. A strand of golden hair dropped lightly over her face. He struggled with himself, attempting to banish his thoughts. 'Jedi don't think like that. Jedi don't lust. Jedi don't sit there and think the Jedi they're sitting next to would look _very_ nice in a small bikini.' The scene of Alderaan came into view. It was beautiful, the green hills rolling across the landscape. Obi-Wan manuvered his borrowed craft towards a small jade green tinged retreat. "That is where we are staying." A small waterfall splashed it's gleeful way down a small cliff near the retreat. Gardens surrounded it, as it was the Alderaan way, the nature, peace loving people they were. Obi-Wan hid a blush. This place looked almost romantic, which with his mind not exactly where it was meant to be could be dangerous.

"It looks wonderful." Her voice… It was husky and inviting. 'This is going to be interesting. Train someone who I'm getting a deep infatuation for. This is defiantly going to be intriguing.'

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

The next chapter is coming along nicely and it looks to have some things hotting up, and maybe not just between the characters.

Please review and keep in mind, the next chapter is WAY better than this.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter will not be as long as I wanted it to be, but with it posted it means that I can focus on my exams.

My reviewer:

obiisgod: Don't die. This chapter is the one that you were wanting from the first moment I wrote this. Brothers are weird so don't let him get to you and no throwing Obi-Wan against any walls! Exams are the evil which lurks around the place, especially Chemistry and Maths.

Keep the reviews coming in.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ

On a deliciously warm day with a slight cool breeze, two Jedi were out and about making the best of the wondrous Alderaanian day. Since Obi-Wan Kenobi and Keitha Tanmarson had arrived at jade retreat, Alderaan in all her infinite beauty and wisdom had seen it fit to bless the wanderers with weather and scenery which could melt the heart of any workaholic. Both Jedi had chosen to spend their mid afternoon differently with Obi-Wan meditating on soft, almost luxurious cushions while Keitha was perfecting her lightsaber skills against a remote.

Obi-Wan broke his trance as again, for the 10th time that afternoon his Padawan sent over feelings of frustration through their bond. It was obvious through the weakened bond, due to the distance between the master and his apprentice that Anakin was having a hard time dealing with the slow process involved in this round of examinations. Obi-Wan suppressed the smile which he felt touch his blue eyes as he thought of the head strong late teen struggling to deal with the slow process surrounding this particular stage of examinations. He opened his eyes to the sight before him. Sunset was about 2 hours off from the positioning of the gold sun in the sky. The afternoons were coming earlier because of the fast arriving winter months. He really didn't like winter, it was far too cold for his sake, but this time of the year was a perfect formula weather wise.

As his eyes wandered around the luscious landscape surrounding the retreat he found himself drawn to the sight of his fellow Jedi training. Obi-Wan smiled slightly as he let himself take in this view. Keitha was wearing her hair in tight warriors' braids, pulling all of the mischievous strands away from her face. A loose fit tunic clung to her body, a result of the light mist in the air, not from sweat. Her style of clothing was almost unique, from a culture to which he had not yet been privy. Occasionally, more often recently, he allowed himself to look at her in this light. They had been together for a week and a half and he was starting to loose control of what little self control he had to begin with when he was around this woman.

Again he smiled, wider this time, catching a flash from the young menace he had left back on Coruscaunt. It appeared said menace had been hit by a remote as penance for not paying total attention in his tests. Keitha caught the smile as she shut down her purple lightsaber. She walked towards him.

"Pardon me, but when is dinner?"

Obi-Wan looked up into the blue eyes dancing in front of him. "At sunset I believe."

Keitha shook her head and walked away towards the retreat. "I have a call to make, if the person sees it fit to actually answer this time. I will see you at dinner."

Obi-Wan smiled at her vanishing back. "Then that is when I'll see you."

Keitha stopped and turned around, a quizzical look etched upon her face. "Since when did you begin to sound like Yoda?"

She turned and disappeared into the building before he could offer any retort.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ

'Dinner had been delicious.' Obi-Wan had arrived at this conclusion as he sat in front of the fire place set up in the study. 'And I had wonderful company.'

Keitha and Obi-Wan had talked again over the table set out before them of previous lives and dark adventures. Keitha seemed to have almost as many as Obi-Wan! But now they had retired for a peaceful evening in the study before retiring to bed. Yet, even with this setting there was a tension in the room. Obi-Wan was having trouble staying in his comfortable chair and so it would seem was Keitha. He was trying to keep his mind on the disturbing documents on his data pad in front of him. Apparently, a small section of the senate was considering breaking away from the rest, bringing chaos and confusion to the Republic. He read on, trying to concentrate on this group headed by Count Duku, calling themselves the Separatists, but all the while failing miserably. Keitha was sitting on the floor cross legged meditating. Every time she seemed to reach out to the full extent of the Force she would be drawn back by her own emotions and feelings. Not that Obi-Wan knew but he was staring in all her dreams now, her visions. He plagued her feelings day and night.

The fire seemed to know of this tension and pulsed in time with their individual worries. A large coal and a load of sparks burst out from the fire place, flying across the room. Keitha jumped up to her feet.

"I can't do this anymore! I have to go!"

Obi-Wan dropped the data pad to the floor and rose to his feet. His voice started off quiet but ended up almost yelling. "What do you mean you can't do this? You can't just leave! You have to do this!" he crossed half of the floor towards her in 3 swift steps. She walked towards him, tears stinging her eyes.

"Why the kriff should I?" Her yells ripped through Obi-Wan's core. He couldn't face it. Fear clouded his mind. He felt like he had no control, like his brain was just running shotgun for his mouth.

"Because I love you! That's why you can't leave!" His deep yells vibrated through the room, echoing out to silence. He couldn't believe he had just said that, and obviously it was the last thing Keitha expected if the silence in the room was anything to go by.

"What?" Keitha's voice was just a whisper but it carried. Obi-Wan starts to back away slowly, still not quite understanding what just took place.

He still didn't know what hit him when a warm hand touched his face, pulled him around to face the owner of the hand. Then without warning to the shocked man, the face to which he had grown accustomed kissed him.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ

If you like, tell me. If you hate, tell me. It's the only way I can learn.


	4. Chapter 4

May I just say that I like the fact that this has made the favorites list of 2 people and the alert of yet another. I like this very much. To my loyal reviewers, I extremely like your devotedness. It really helps me with putting up those chapters. This was written in the middle of exam week when I was feeling really dodgy. Imagine this hell, fevers from a cold which was invented by Satin himself at the same time as 6 exams in one week. Nuts to it all. So if it seems weird as anything it's probably the temperature and stress which helped frazzle out my already broken brain. But no more excuses. For my reviewers, your responses. But there is also a little tidbit in ButterCowLuvr's response which should clear up a mess which I knew was there, I just didn't know how serious. The question was 'How long has Keitha and Obi-Wan known each other' and so I have answered.

ButterCowLuvr: Computers, the dodgiest gift to man since fire. They're a blessing and a curse. My monitor is on the fritz so I understand the annoyance of not being able to read the first chapter again to get a point of reference. Keitha made her first appearance in the first chapter as the padawan whose master died in the hologram that Obi-Wan and Anakin were watching. He didn't know her then, and the hologram was vaguely identified as a couple of months old, making her around 4 years older than Anakin. She is first viewed by Kenobi in the end of the first chapter as they've just boarded the ship and names are exchanged in the beginning of the second chapter. They were on Alderaan for around 1 and a half weeks before the chapter 3 incident became a reality. I always thought that this would be a screwy point so I'm sorry that it wasn't very clear. Thank you for alerting me to it. And also, I'm very glad that you like it. KEEP READING!

obiisgod: Breath deeply. Be calm. It's alright. But seriously, I'm glad it made your day. I heard from a little birdie that you are yet to get the results of that fateful test and I never did ask if you did write that as the answer to those equations. By the way, you can only chain me up to be your little pet monkey if you can catch me, and now that I've said that I'm placing security guards around my house. Enjoy this next chapter and remember breathing is good. Remember to breath.

Reviews are good. I like a good review.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Obi-Wan didn't respond for moment simply because he couldn't. His mouth felt dry and he was numb all over his body save for his lips. Keitha broke away, eyes opening, viewing his gaping face. She moved as though to step away only to be stopped by his strong arms circling her body, holding her to him tightly. She looked up, suddenly unsure of what to do and what she had just done. He looked down, eyes examining her face as if he was viewing her for the first time. His mind had been a race of uncontrollable emotions before but now it was a blank page, ready for Keitha to write in. He knew subconsciously that he should be saying something about now, that it was his turn to make a move, either to advance or back away.

"Wow."

She looked up at him, an embarrassed smile forming on her lips. He couldn't resist making a little fun of the situation.

"So, I'd say from that that you like me too?"

She giggled at the almost out of character comment. He blushed. Suddenly she had a serious expression on her face. "What are we going to do?"

Obi-Wan got his sensibilities back fast and frowned. 'Before it was just an infatuation and it would be easy to forget but now, a kiss! What ARE we going to do?' His face lost its edge and an almost mock serious expression came to it, with a small smile.

"I'm not sure. Do we have to decide now?"

Keitha opened her mouth to respond when Obi-Wan's comlink beeped from on his belt between them, causing arms and bodies to go failing away from one another in a sea of confusion. Keitha managed to back away from him, causing whatever that was in the moment to be lost. Obi-Wan scowled at the offending comlink as he answered it.

"Yes?"

Anakin's voice came through strong and clear. "Master, you sound worked up. I thought that you left me to have some peace and quiet?"

Obi-Wan's scowl turned into an expression somewhere between worry and annoyance. "What have you done now, my young padawan?"

Anakin's voice came back in its pleasant drawl, serious this time though. "Master Yoda wishes us to go deal with a border dispute on Ansion. He said that it was a matter of great importance and that he is sorry that he has to disrupt your holiday. He also said to bring back Jedi Tanmarson to the temple. He said that he has an assignment of sorts for her."

Obi-Wan looked over at Keitha and resisted the sigh at the tip of his tongue.

"I will be back momentarily."

"I will see you then Master." With that the comlink was shut off. Obi-Wan looked at Keitha.

"We had better pack then."

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Keitha looked around the small, cold, metal room on the ship that was taking herself and Obi-Wan back to Couruscaunt. She was almost glad that they had been called back early, but she was also annoyed beyond belief. Just as the trip was getting interesting, the Council in all of its wisdom, had decided it had need of Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice off to Ansion. And apparently it couldn't wait. So this was what was happening to them both, they were separating just as they had admitted to each other and themselves that they loved one another. She felt the ship shift into the cold oblivion that was hyperspace and smiled. Her friend who was her closest confidant and the person who she had spoken to all trip, had been on many adventures with her but there was one moment that stood out at that second of time. They had been on a planet in the Core when a middle aged smuggler had come up to them. The girls only had each other as company at that second of time in the space port cantina and this man had obviously had a bit to drink. He had swaggered up to them and leaned over their table, stopping their conversation mid sentence. He had managed to slur out a proposal guised as an innocent question.

"Have either of you two beautiful ladies ever had sex in hyperspace before?"

Keitha had responded as he had probably expected. She had blushed and let loose a slight giggle. But she was overshadowed by her friends totally in control response. Aithne had let loose a seductive smile and let some hair fall across some of her face, veiling her cheeks. She had then looked up from out of the hair, blue-grey eyes flashing slightly as though he had inconvenienced her and had told him with a very husky whisper, "If I had, it was with a far sexier man and you would never know."

With that, Keitha had blushed so red she looked like she had turned into that colour, literally. The man, give him his credit, knew that he was out of his dept and left immediately, issuing a drunken apology. Aithne was every bit an excellent actress.

Keitha blushed at the memory and thought about the comment carefully. She had the means and the opportunity. There was only one thing though, did she want to go down that path? Simple 'I love yous' were easier to forget, along with first kisses (although those were harder) but first times… That was a different kettle of fish. She tried to think about Aithne. What would she do in a time like this? The girl was like a sister to her, and a role model. Aithne never held back, tongue or actions.

Keitha looked at her cold bunk, her bed for tonight. This made up her mind. 'Regret is for latter. Tonight is all that truly matters.' She left her room for other quarters.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

The line about 'sex in hyperspace' was from one the multiple books written after all the movies and was directed with Lukey boys current whatever Aknah (I didn't source it. Memory reliance). This was a comment which stuck with me over time because other than that comment Aknah was a pretty boring chick.

Review me and I will feel very happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to another chapter of this story. It proves to introduce a character who shall be VERY important later, but for that you'll just have to wait. If I repeat things when I write back to reviewers it's just that I'm using my entire A grade stuff in the stories and the mind refuses to think of more. I'm not being generic.

Mr or Mrs or Miss unknown reviewer: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. I will keep writing it and it will be updated within a week (fingers crossed).

Jedis'Mistress: Romance… so easy to write. I'm glad you like it. Yes, it's correct to assume that she just walked right on into Obi-Wan's room. It's also good to see that you are coming in now that it's established. It's always nice to get new reviewers in amongst the old favourites. I think that it's also great that one can quote lines from my work. The mark of a great or extremely crap story is that you're able to remember it.

Esteban T. Rodriquez: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked it. I'll have to get around to reading yours in my spare time. I have to update very often or else someone who shall remain nameless (coughobiisgodcough) who unfortunately knows were I live will attack me.

And finally:

obiisgod: MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER GIRLIE! And I know that you must be defiantly worse in private than you could ever be in public. In fact I was surprised you were as restrained as you were! With you around attacking me all of the time and nothing happening in practically everything except English it should be updated very soon. As for feeding your obsession… that's gonna be up for debate. Maybe something will happen soon which means you will be attacking me even more than you do already. There will be an ending in a chapter coming up to which you will mucha approve.

ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

"I know that you're anxious to get there. We have been too long away from home."

Obi-Wan Kenobi thought of his own words which he had spoken to Anakin just moments before. He could imagine it now: Anakin would be rushing towards the planet, maybe at illegal speeds. He shook his head and moved to go check on him again but stopped himself. 'It's not like I don't have a reason for not wanting to be home.' He thought of the night aboard the ship heading towards Coursacaunt when he had been sitting in his room, relaxing and trying to prepare for what he was about to face when SHE walked. Keitha. That was a night that he would not soon forget. He smiled as he thought of it.

'Yes, we have been away from home far too long.'

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Keitha walked out of the library where she had been researching her next assignment into the hall. The hall was massive, full of large statues and columns holding up the almost impossibly tall roof. She was walking towards the hover car bay when she heard two masculine voices conversing loudly.

"Well it isn't fair! We've just come back from an assignment and now they've put us on another one!"

"Patience my young padawan! I'm sure that they have an excellent reason for giving us this new assignment."

The second voice was familiar to Keitha, as familiar to her as her own after what had happened recently. Her heart leapt as she looked up to see Obi-Wan Kenobi walking down the hall with his apprentice Anakin Skywalker. It was the first time she had seen them together and had really stopped and taken notice. Normally a Master and an Apprentice would act like parent and child, but this was obviously not the case between these two as they acted more like they were brothers, bantering with each other. They stopped talking for the moment and Obi-Wan had a chance to look around his surroundings and they wondered around until his eyes found Keitha's gaze. He looked into her eyes with both hope and longing. She could see that he wanted to run over to her and gather her in a hug. She tried to convey her silent promise that when they were finally alone, she would certainly make it worth this torture they were going through. She knew that they could not contact each other through the Force for the simple reason that Anakin would feel it, and they would be found out. They connected such affection through the eye contact that Keitha felt her knees go weak. It was just at this moment when they were communicating deeply through their eye contact, two hands descended down solidly and swiftly onto her shoulders bringing her out of her reverie and causing her to jump up with shock.

"Surprise! Guess who?"

Keitha turned quickly to find her friend, Aithne, standing there with a wide grin pasted on her face.

"Aithne! When did you come in?"

Aithne was dressed in her neat clothing which she normally wore everywhere. It was a tight tunic which was actually a style of body armour common to native warriors to her race of origin. A dark brown Jedi robe cascaded down her slim body and she wore black knee high boots. Her hair was done in a style of warrior braids as it was dictated by her home culture.

"Not that long ago. How are you? Eating well?"

Keitha suddenly felt embarrassed knowing the next question coming and wishing that she had dressed up a little since her friend was eyeing her over. Right now Keitha was wearing too tight brown pants with a too large, too loose brown top tied off at the waist. She was covered with her light brown Jedi robe. She had known subconsciously when she had put it on that morning that it violated around 50 'What not to wear when in public' rules

"I'm good."

Aithne stopped the look over and frowned slightly. She was obviously judging up what to say next.

"No more brown clothing for you. Let's get a cup of kaffe and talk about our little adventures. Or actually mine since you felt that you needed to call me every second day."

Keitha turned towards the middle of the hall again only to see that Obi-Wan and Anakin had reached the other end of the hall. Her heart sank with disappointment.

"Yeah, let's get that cup of kaffe."

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Review please. The next one will be a little more interesting than this, I swear!


	6. Chapter 6

Responding to the reviews:

Esteban T. Rodriquez: Aithne is the person who Keitha calls constantly on the trip to Alderaan and while she is there. Aithne briefly refers to the numerous calls when she is talking to Keitha at the end of chapter 5. It hasn't been explained yet, and it will this chapter, but she is the other padawan referred to in chapter 1 who was with Keitha when her master dies. Aithne's master takes Keitha in under her wing, so their friends. Tierdness is always fun. Don't you just love it when you get over tired and then for the life of you, you can't get to sleep? That sucks big time. I have to update often, as I have said before obiisgod knows where I live and unfortunately she has this killer possum that likes human flesh! Once life dies down again I will hunt down your fic and read it. That is a promise. This may make me sound very stupid but who is the Kool Aid man? I like that comment about the stalker and I appreciate your comments.

Jedis'Mistress: Are you sure that you aren't obiisgod in a disguise? You sound like her. By the way, no one can be as far in that gutter as her. She owns that gutter and dug it down to England (China is not opposite us.). What you think happened DID happen and I MIGHT have it discussed sometime later. Just remember the rating. But anyway, keep reading and talking. It's nothing against you but even with the magnitude of evidence obiisgod has provided that there are other people out there the same level, and more nuts than her I still don't believe it. Enjoy this chapter because the ones coming are going to be good (fingers crossed).

obiisgod: Cute? Hot and steamy? I suppose that those are compliments, especially the cute one since normally I don't write cute. And you didn't squeal! Your brother didn't give you queer looks then? I just had a brain wave! You have to wait till you've read this to know what it is though. HA! And I'm glad I'm being good. I'm guessing it's not going to be good if I become bad, is it?

Thank you to everyone who has read this. Remember, reviews let me know whether or not it's good or pathetic, so keep them coming in.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Keitha woke with a start and sat up in her bed. Adrenalin was rushing through her veins and she felt her heart start anew. An image of Obi-Wan jumping out of a high window, glass shattering around him as he leapt for some sort of object outside of it ran through her mind. She shook her head several times to get the image out. This was obviously a throw back of being so close to the other Jedi, one that she did not expect. She got up and moved towards the small kitchen which was a part of the small apartment which she used. Technically it was hers, even though Jedi were not allowed attachments. It had been her friend Aithne's master who had fought passionately for Jedi to be allowed to live in their own places of residence away from the Temple. He had won, even if it was only through sheer will. 'Aithne…' Her friend had arrived on Corusacaunt again after her mission had been completed. Keitha had called her repetitively when she was on Alderaan but when it had come to the crunch had been unable to tell this woman who was practically her sister of her sin. It made Keitha feel guilty to hold such a secret from Aithne but she felt deep down that it had to be done. She thought back to earlier that day when they had talked over some kaffe.

"_I wonder about you sometimes."_

_Keitha looked up and laughed lightly at Aithne's comment. Keitha was in a light mood. "And why do you do that?"_

"_Because you're more like me and Master Itzak than you care to realise. And the fact that my former Master and I cause all sorts of trouble without anyone seeing the consequences too publicly. I have a deep fear that you may follow our lead."_

_Keitha laughed again at her friend. "Like I'd get into trouble. I'm the good one, remember?"_

_Aithne smiled slightly at that. "Whatever trouble it is on your mind, just be careful little sister. Don't get hurt."_

_Keitha looked thoughtful at that comment and managed to whisper, 'Yeah, I'll be careful.'_

Keitha was brought out of the memory by a slight tingle across her body, almost like a surge of electricity. 'What are you doing Obi-Wan?"

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Obi-Wan stoped out of the apartment which he thought was Keitha's apartment. It was the right number but it seemed very different to what he thought was her style. He hovered his hand above the call button for a second before pressing it. The door flung open and he found himself face to face with Keitha.

"Jedi Kenobi. Please come in."

Obi-Wan walked into the apartment to see a slight living area with an open door off to the side which he identified as a bedroom. There was a small kitchen in the corner of the living area. Just as he was finishing taking in the room Keitha through herself on him, mouths combining more passionately than either of them felt possible. It continued, only with Keitha leading them towards the room Obi-Wan had identified as a bedroom moments before. They entered the room and clothing flew.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Aithne relaxed on her sofa and answered her blaring comm. It had been annoying her for a while but it had not been enough to motivate her to turn off her holoshow to answer it before now. It had just reached maximum 'must die' levels of annoyance. "Aithne here."

"And just as I was thinking that my intelligence was wrong and you weren't actually home."

"Master Itzak!"

The middle aged man's handsome face looked through the screen at his former apprentice. "It's good to see that you're still alive. Haven't those antics of yours killed you yet?"

Aithne laughed at the older man. "They haven't killed you yet so I don't have a care in the world."

Master Itzak smiled at her. "No. Not yet. I suppose that you are doing well. You always did do quite well for yourself. Have you met up with Keitha yet?"

Aithne's face dropped slightly. "Yes, I have met up with her. She's well. But that's all that's up if you talk to her. Little sister isn't saying much."

Master Itzak's face became more serious. "Do you want to voice your suspicions? Even if they are groundless it may make you feel better. You two were always close. From the first second you met, Xi-Juan and myself knew that we would never be able to keep you apart. There was something about you two. You've been through a lot together."

Aithne sighed. "She's never kept anything from me before. She even told me about those nightmares she had after her Master died. She let me help her through it."

"And you did help her, even though you were suffering your own nightmares because of what you did and saw trying to help Xi-Juan."

"But she's keeping something from me now, I know it. And it's big too. But I will find out."

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Obi-Wan left the comfort of Keitha's arms and looked down at her sleeping form, smiling. He simply loved the way she looked so peaceful when she slept. 'So beautiful…' His reverie was broken though by a need as old as man, the urgent need felt by one who needs to relive himself. He left the bedroom and began the quick search for the 'freasher. He found it and entered the small room. Keitha obviously liked her style as he realised what he originally thought of as a plain white room actually turned out to be small silver white tiles. All of this he took in as he did his business. As he did what men do in toilets, a rustling almost scratching sound began behind him. He finished up and looked around as the toilet was flushing to see what was causing the sound. There was nothing there. He dismissed the sound as a figment of his imagination and moved to wash his hands, completely unaware that he was being watched.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Keitha woke up slowly, images of the night before teasing their way back into her mind, along with the lingering smells wafting through the room. She stretched her arms out wide across the bed, her hand resting on the warm spot left by the recently departed Kenobi. She smiled. Her relaxation came to an abrupt end though when she heard a male voice cry out, "What the kriff?" accompanied by a loud, vicious, almost barking sound. Keitha sat bolt upright and cried out in realisation. "Kecil!"

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Next chapter: Questions appear. Will there be answers though, or will everyone be shut out? I won't know till I write the thing. Oh, and there will be more Kecil, the feral evil possum who likes to eat people.

Review.


	7. Chapter 7

This would have been up sooner if I had had acess to the internet for the past week, so I'm sorry it's late. Now for review responses:

ButterCowLuvr: Thank you. I will try to make it sooner in the future.

Esteban T. Rodriguez: No problemo. As I've said in the past and my teachers say constantly, if one person has a question there are probably more people out there with the same problem. I don't know that I've ever seen a Kool Aid packet in my life, but your description sounds pretty fun. Thanks for the review.

Jedis'Mistress: No, they can't. And at some point it's gonna come back and bite them in the arse! Thanks for the review.

obiisgod: Kecil is extremely cool, so I think you can forgive him for attacking Obi. High pitch squealing prehaps? Parents are funny, and I don't think that your parents think you are any MORE nuts than normal, their just letting you see the looks. And didn't I tell you I feel better writing action than romance? Any type of action?

Buuuttttt anywho, heres the chapter. Don't forget to review!

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Keitha ran from her room, throwing her robe on her shoulders as she went to the bathroom. She skidded to a stop and flung herself through the door frame.

"KECIL!"

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Obi-Wan looked at the creature sitting on the sink in front of him. It was around the size of his forearm with fluffy grey fur and had pointed ears with white tips. This was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Brown eyes looked up at him with vicious glee. It jumped at him, a thick bushy tail streaming out behind him. Claws extended from hand like paws and swiped at him. Just at this moment Keitha entered the room at a speed Obi-Wan had previously thought impossible. She cried out loudly, "KECIL!" and grabbed the ferocious ball of fluff with one hand, pulling it into an embrace close to her chest away from Obi-Wan. It immediately started to purr loudly.

"What did he do?" She sounded almost like she was demanding an answer.

"Just a little scratch. I must have startled him."

Keitha looked at the gash running across his bare chest and thrust the creature away from where it was snuggling to arms length away. She enunciated her words carefully.

"You. Do. Not. Scratch. Obi-Wan. Clear?"

The creature looked over to him, eyes looking skeptical. Obi-Wan felt the Force flow through both Keitha and the creature and knew it understood. She brought it close to her again and cuddled it. She stepped towards Obi-Wan and the creature moved to sit on her shoulders.

"Come on. I'll clean you up."

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Aithne walked towards Keitha's apartment just as Obi-Wan Kenobi was leaving it. He didn't see her as he walked towards the lift. 'What the kriff? What's HE doing here?' Aithne shook her head and approached the door, pressing in the combination and entering it. Keitha was sitting down packing up a first aid kit on the table.

"Terror of the deep strike again, huh?"

Keitha looked up, blue eyes flashing an emotion Aithne was well versed with but just hadn't seen on her friend before. Guilt. "Kecil attacked Jedi Kenobi while he was here teaching me more about the living Force. My skills update with him was interrupted you know."

Aithne raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie about Kenobi but passed no comment. "Where is the ball of fluff anyway?"

Keitha looked down again, focusing on the kit. "Asleep on the middle of my bed. Should we go out and have breakfast?"

Aithne looked at her companion. "Nah. I have a previous engagement with Master Itzak. We'll have to talk some other time."

Aithne looked down and shifted her feet. 'Can't she just say whatever it is already? It's tearing us both apart!' "Well, I'll see you later."

And with that Aithne took the chicken's way out and left.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Keitha looked at the chrono on the wall. Obi-Wan was leaving for Komino soon and she wasn't about to let him get away without a proper goodbye. She left her apartment.

Aithne answered the door which had been chiming for the past 10 minutes. She had been preparing dinner for herself and it had started at a very inopportune time of the preparation. She opened the door, ready with a contemptuous look plastered on her face for the idjit which had dared annoy her, when she blinked twice hard in surprise.

"Master Windu! Come in."

She moved aside as the impressive Jedi Master walked in. "Sorry I kept you waiting but was making dinner and I couldn't get away."

Mace Windu smiled. "There is no need to apologize. Your reputation precedes you. I was expecting to be kept waiting for at least another half hour."

Aithne smiled warmly. "What can I do for you?"

The Master's smile became more serious. "Have you seen Jedi Kenobi?"

Aithne's smile disappeared and a puzzled look came to her face. "Noooo. Why would you think I would know?" Her voice was going slowly as if she was having trouble thinking but what was really happening was her mind was racing at 5,000 km/h.

Windu frowned. "The Council thought we felt his presence near a presence like yours. I have a need to talk to him before he leaves. I must have made a mistake. Enjoy your meal."

And with that he left.

Every image, every word, every look from the past few days flooded Aithne like a monsoonal rain. Realization hit her like a sack of bricks. She hissed out her frustration.

"Keitha!"

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Yah the Kecil! So loveable and cool! He practically wrote himself! Kecil will be explained soon.

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

I wrote most of this chapter before I wrote most of the others. These are the explanations or original ideas which I had for this story. There is an entire passage in this which I wrote on the day that obiisgod asked me to write this for her, before I had even considered what Keitha would look like, let alone the way she acted. This chapter seemed to work the best here and these scenes seemed to work better as a reflection rather than actually happening in present tense.

Now for the review responses:

Esteban T. Rodriguez: Yeah Obi gets attacked by pets. Kecil is actually a real pet, a psychopathic Brush Tail Possum. The males are quite territorial and the real Kecil has attempted to eat both the owner and her family on numerous occasions. Thanks for the review.

Jedis'Mistress: The internet… A great and wonderful tool but it does do things like that. I have this rather paranoid belief that some things like this were invented solely to annoy us to the point of brick throwing. If you get too annoyed sometime try smashing a computer keyboard. If you hit them hard against a pole with the keys facing outward all the keys fly of everywhere. It's quite fun and there is a good, no psychotic reason behind me knowing that. I needed something to enter a slight comedy to the story at this stage and Kecil seemed to be a gift from God. The real Kecil is a great inspiration for any writer, his adventures are simply legendary.

On with the show and I hope you enjoy this.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Keitha sat on the ship privately worrying both about what she was about to face when they landed and what had happened or was happening to the person behind them going to Geonosis. A lot had happened in her life since he had entered it and she was yet to decide whether it was for the best. One thing which she had contemplated the most profoundly up until recently was what she had exactly brought to the relationship. She thought back to the second to last time she had seen him.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

_Keitha sat down across from Obi-Wan on the table, the first aid kit strewn out next to her. She looked at the wound on his chest and moved for the antiseptic. _

"_What is it?"_

_Keitha looked up at him, blue eyes meeting green. "Kecil is a boy and other than that I'm not quite sure what he is. We found him wondering around in a space port on a planet in the Outer Rim. I couldn't leave the cutie behind so I brought him home with me."_

_Obi-Wan winced as the antiseptic stung the raw tissue. _

"_He's very protective of me. Oh, and he's jealous of you. You stole his side of the bed last night."_

_Obi-Wan smiled and took Keitha's face up in his hands, looking intensely at her eyes. "I know why he'd be jealous. I'd be jealous."_

_He kissed her deeply and their minds raced out at met each other, communicating all that they hadn't said to each other. With his thoughts projected into hers, for the first time Keitha saw exactly what he thought of her._

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Many things had happened as a result of that day. She looked next to her where her friend Aithne was sitting. The cool, calculated Jedi had forced Keitha to show her hand, to confess her soul, without knowing what her friend was going to say. But it wasn't just what she did; it was the _way_ she had done it. It had simply just reconfirmed her reputation. Aithne had always been a bold Jedi.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

"_And just where were you?"_

_Keitha peered into her small apartment. It was dark, just like she had left it, but the voice sounded too familiar. And it was coming from in the dark. A lamp came on near a lounge chair, casting a shadow across the room but lighting up the person with an eerie glow. The person was stroking a feral animal, her beloved Kecil. If the desired affect was to freak her out and look like a scene from a crappy holodrama, then it had been easily achieved by this devil spawn in front of her._

"_Kriff! Did you really have to do that?"_

_Keitha looked over at the person, a fellow Jedi and a friend of hers. Those two reasons and the fact that her friend would probably deal with her before she had time to do anything, were the only reasons that the intruder hadn't died yet. Or at least been threatened with death._

"_You know me, nothing better to do. Now stop giving me the run around. Where were you? I'm seriously interested."_

_Keitha looked at her again, mouth opening. But Aithne didn't give her the chance._

"_Was it something to do with the fact that Jedi Master Mace Windu came to me asking where you were? And not just you, little bratling friend of mine, but Master Obi-Wan Kenobi! Are you out of your mind girl!"_

_Keitha went pale. "Aithne, you can't tell anyone. Seriously. You just can't." She started crying._

_Aithne swore. "What have you done? Of course I won't tell anyone! I'm insulted at such a suggestion! Who would I tell? You're my confidant. But you have to tell me, so I know what I'm protecting here."_

"_I love him."_

_It was a phrase which made the room seem to go quieter than believed possible. Jedi couldn't love like that. Attachment was forbidden. Keitha was starting to walk a dangerous path._

"_He leaves tomorrow morning. He has to go to this planet which supposedly doesn't exist to find Senator Amidala's assassin. This has been going on for a month now. I had to say goodbye. There's a chance he might not come back."_

_The stunned silence continued across the room and the Force. Aithne looked up at her, face pale. "Kriff."_

_Even that slang was whispered. Aithne got up and gave her friend a quick hug. "I've gotta go. If you need anything, just call."_

_With that she left leaving Keitha to her own devices. Keitha sighed and walked towards the bedroom to sleep._

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Although at the first instance Aithne had kept an almost uncustomary calm, the next day however, saw the return of the Aithne that Keitha knew well, the temperamental, big sister like attitudes which made her what she was.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

_Keitha and Aithne were sitting across from each other in one of the multiple cafés within walking distance of their apartments. It wasn't their favourite café but the food there was reasonable and they mainly wanted to talk._

"_What's so wrong about loving a man?"_

_Aithne looked at her friend incredulously. "It's forbidden! When you come across a massive death laser with a big red button with a big sign on it saying 'Do Not Touch', would you press that button while it was pointed at you? No, you wouldn't because it's common sense. So when someone says that it's forbidden it's usually for a good reason and its common sense not to do it."_

_Keitha looked at her friend, eyes shinning. "How many times do I have to say it? I love him and I'll continue loving him no matter what."_

_Aithne sighed and Keitha saw an opening. "It's not like you always follow the rules anyway."_

_Aithne's face turned from a relaxed carefree expression into a glare. She snapped out. "What I do is not forbidden by the Jedi Council itself. And it also happens to have a lot less evidence. To find out what I have done in the past, someone would have to blab, and they would have to trace my steps across half of the Outer Rim. That person is not going to blab." Aithne sighed again and looked almost tiredly at her friend. "To find out what you're up to all anyone has to do is watch the both of you carefully for a period of one week. That's all I did. I was close to you for a week."_

_Aithne looked Keitha squarely in the eye. "Obi-Wan can only teach you about the living Force for so long. You're playing with fire here little sister. Watch out that you don't get burned. I can only look out for you for so long."_

_Keitha saw the hidden promise in that speech. Aithne wouldn't tell, but she was right, they needed to be more careful. _

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

"Genosia," the pilot called back. Keitha prepared herself like the other Jedi, both mentally and physically. Today would be an important day for both the Jedi and the Republic, she could feel it. She forgot about her troubles, her worries, the past few days. They would not serve her well when they landed. For the next few moments Keitha was not in love.

There was no Keitha, there was only the Force.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Review and life will smile at you ever so nicely.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that this chapter is later than I usually put these up but I haven't been the best recently and internet access was being evil, again. But I know these are lame excuses. Next week it's back to school  and back to routine so I should get better. Oh, and I know it's short. I was strapped for brain power.

Now for the review responses:

ButterCowLuvr: Aithne is Keitha's friend. She was also the other apprentice in chapter 1's little intro to Keitha. She is also the person who is called on the ship by Keitha. When Keitha's master carked it, Aithne's master kinda took Keitha in and looked after her. Their good friends and she will become reasonably interesting when the whole grand scheme of things emerges. At the moment she's not much, as in adds very little to the story.

obiisgod: Love prevails over everything? Lady, I know you've seen the 3rd movie, so how do you expect this to end? Computer's are dodgy, the creature feature's music collection which I stole so I had something to keep me up is dodgy, my cooking is dodgy and I REALLY HATE THIS SONG! DIE! Sorry about that. I'm writing this after my bed time and I had to get out of this to change the blasted song. And yes, Aithne knowing changes quite a lot of things in the grand scheme of things. By the way, I did this instead of that dodgy maths homework I'm meant to do. At least it's not due first thing back. Kecil is quite cuddly and doesn't try to kill Keitha. Jealous? Must be that Force thing of hers. Now I'm babbling. Glad you enjoyed.

Please review. It gives you instant fame because I place you in here at the begging of my story.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dooku," Mace coolly replied. "This party's over." With that, the Jedi Master gave a quick salute with his glowing lightsaber, the prearranged signal, and then brought the blade back in close to Jango Fett.

All about the stadium came a sudden and synchronized flash of lights as a hundred Jedi Knights ignited their lightsabers.

The crowd went perfectly silent.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Keitha looked out from the position in the shadows in which she had hidden herself. She had watched the drama unfolding below her, which had reached a standstill with Obi-Wan, his apprentice Anakin Skywalker and Senator Amidala sitting on one of the creatures which had been sent out to assassinate them, surrounded by droidekas. The Geonosians near her cried out in happiness, smelling the imamate death of the Jedi below them. 'Not if I have anything to do with it.' Her eyes wondered towards the VIP box which contained Count Dooku and by now, Master Mace Windu. A purple lightsaber flashed a salute, the signal which had been decided upon to be their entrance. Keitha steeled herself, turned on the bright purple blade which sprung to life from the silver shaft in her grasp and stepped out into the light. The Geonosians near her panicked and flew away from her. She felt a familiar buzz run through her as a few near Aithne decided to try to be heroes. "This could be easier than we first thought," Keitha murmured to herself.

Just then an army of droids came out, shooting at every Jedi in their paths. A message radiated through the mental bond she had with Aithne. "Jinx!" It was on for young and old now. Everyone flipping onto the ground floor to help protect each other and themselves, slicing through droids as the came close, deflecting the bolts as they headed towards their torsoes. Keitha sliced through droid after droid until she noticed that herself and her comrades in arms were being manoeuvred into a group. Jedi all around her were falling, their departures causing hollows in her mind. Just as they had formed their defensive circle, anguish flooded her mind, but it was quickly stifled. Then, all of a sudden, when it seemed that the Jedi were not going to leave this situation alive, the droids stopped, folding up and holstering their blasters. A powerful voice floated down into the arena, almost taunting them. "Master Windu!"

Master Windu looked up and Keitha managed to spare a glance towards Aithne then Obi-Wan, confirming that they were still alive.

"You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the Archives of the Jedi. Now it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared."

Mace Windu replied strongly and surely. "We will not become hostages for you to use as barter, Dooku."

The voice that came down from above this time sounded almost sad. Almost. "Then I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed."

Keitha looked down at her fallen brothers and sisters in arms, the only family she had ever known had spilled their blood. A resilience came across her, washing away any fear that she may have harvested. A voice which sounded like Aithne reverted through their skull, a memory of another time, another fight. 'They do not win. They will **not** win. Even if we loose, they do not get their prize.' Another voice floated through, Obi-Wan giving her support. 'There is no fear, there is only the Force. Keep strong.' Mental strength cursed through her muscles, and for the first time since this fight began she felt free.

A voice broke into her thoughts, an exhausted Amidala looking at the sky. "Look!" Keitha looked up to see gunships and troops! coming towards them. Blaster fire from the ships razed the droids around them and Master Windu commanded them to move towards the ships. Keitha bolted towards one and Aithne jumped up behind her. They grabbed on and held on for dear life.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

"We will be coming up on the front soon."

Aithne barely heard Keitha's voice as the wind whipped through her hair, cooling the warm blood against her face. Her hair which was normally neatly pulled back was starting to come loose, wisps slapping her face. Her dark eyes were glazed with agony and somehow her cheek had a slight slash across it, which stung to high heaven. Keitha turned to her friend, concern flooding her face.

"I said we're coming up to the front. You had better get ready to fight."

"Master Itzak died."

Her voice was harsh as though she had screamed endlessly for hours. Pain flooded through her as though saying it made it more true, made it real. As though before it was just a really bad dream. Images of the man who had raised her against all odds, someone who was closer to her than any parent could even begin to dream of with their offspring. He had broken all kinds of rules just for her, and now because of one thing that stupid Obi-Wan Kenobi did, just because of a situation he could not control came up he was dead. And Keitha, yes she had better feel shame for what's happened. Her little boy toy had killed her master, someone who had even taken Keitha herself under his wing as well…

_Stop._

Stop what?

_Stop thinking like that. You'll turn, just like the rest of your race's Jedi._

Well if it's fate…

_Master Itzak would be ashamed of you right now._

Keitha looked over quizzically. This woman was breaking the rules but she had no idea how many had already been broken by her friend.

"I'm ready. Let's show them what were made of, right?"

Keitha smiled, completely blissfully unaware of her friends mind right now.

"Yeah, let's kick arse."

It hadn't been any Jedi in the Republic who had spoken to Aithne just then.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Aithne's weird new friend will not probably be explained in this story as I am planning a sequel. The sequel is going to be classic, but this will always have come first so…

Review.


	10. Chapter 10

I am SOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated this in so long. I have been busy lately, having personal trouble then assignments (still haven't done all the research for one assignment, but I have another 5 weeks to complete that, so it's all good). But I know that ultimately that is no excuse for tardiness, and now I'm making up for it with 2 chapters. Now for those reviewers I have wronged:

Esteban T. Rodriguez: Thank you for the compliment and I'm sorry that I didn't update the next week, like a nornmally try to do.

obiisgod: May the Surjan die painfully, but may you have 1 night with him first (I'm so hating myself for saying that!). Talking to yourself isn't THAT crazy. I do it all the time... Let's not go there. Technically I'm talking to my pets so it doesn't count.

Now on with the show! Review if you like it!

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

The air around her was a combination of deadly lights and equally deadly dust. The dust masked Keitha's light, sand coloured opponents from her view, making it hard to see the droids until she was almost on top of them. Bolts flew from the clone soldiers behind her, increasing the risk of friendly fire. Swiping at the on coming metal contraptions, deflecting the rays back towards their creators, the Jedi were starting to very slowly drive the mechanical beings back. A few more Jedi had fallen but the rest were still fighting strong.

As the fight was slowly being won, led by the blade of Mace Windu, Keitha felt apprehension and horror through the tender bond she had with her lover. 'At least I know he's alive. For now.' A brief moment of doubt at her strong thoughts slowed her movements. A bolt of pain flew through her which felt like a cut across her thigh. Keitha dropped lower, ducking into a crouch, freeing her left hand to feel her upper leg for the offending blow. 'Nothing… Obi-Wan?' Her right hand which was holding her lightsaber rose to deflect a blaster bolt aimed at her head. It followed its course back to its previous owner, blowing the droid to pieces. Another shot of pain racked through her body, this time across her arm. Her right arm. Keitha dropped the silver handle and the purple blade extinguished.

Another droid aimed at her, this time at her torso, but unlike before Keitha could not gather up the blade in time. Realisation hit her before the deadly shot, realisation that she was going to die. The bolt hit her a split second later, striking into her flesh just below her left breast. Pain raced through her body, this time her own, and the world turned into darkness.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Obi-Wan lied on the floor, unable to move his arm and leg, feeling totally helpless as Anakin fought a fight which was obviously beyond him. Yet, even knowing this as the young man must certainly have, the padawan was making Count Dooku fight for that win. Obi-Wan wasn't letting Anakin feel his doubt, instead sending him thoughts of his bounding confidence in him. 'High guard, high guard. That's it. Keep going. Push him onto his wrong side.' The energetic young padawan was loosing now, even with his skill and fitness. With one swish of the blade and a push through the Force, the brash young man was sent tumbling into his Master. Just then, Yoda came in, the small green alien showing a prowess with the blade that Obi-Wan had never seen before. As he was watching this fight, his fear dispersing, his vision began to darken. He shook his head and it cleared. Then he breathed in. pain shot through him, causing him to gasp. 'That hurt. Keitha?' It hit him suddenly, the realisation of what he had just felt. 'Keitha!'

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

The fighting was fierce which was both a blessing and a curse to Aithne. It meant that she didn't have time to feel emotion about her Master's death, but it also meant that she if her control on her emotions faltered for even a second, it would be it. Death. Her mind wondered. 'I know enough people there for it to be fun though.' But still, she fought like the machines she was fighting, flawlessly. Blasters shot at her; she would deflect it back towards their rightful owners, hence robbing them of the ability to do it again.

Not that far ahead of her a Jedi dropped into an impromptu low fighting crouch. Aithne frowned and started to move towards the person, to cover them so they could move back towards an aid station. She caught a glimpse of a purple blade rising up to block a blow, and then watched it fall and turn off. Aithne's eyes widened and she cut faster. Pain hit her and she realised the Jedi had been shot. Pushing 10 droids away using the Force she stood over the very quiet person, defending them and striking back.

The fight moved on, past that spot and Aithne soon found herself on her own. She knelt down to see who was the fallen hero she had saved. 'Keitha? Kriff no!' Aithne took a deep breath and looked for signs of her injury. It was a single shot to her chest, puncturing her lung. 'Still breathing… good. Bleeding… sithspit! There's blood flooding her lung!' Aithne grew more and more worried, but still retained enough sense to convert her friend's simple unconsciousness to a hibernation trance, slowing her breathing and blood flow to something near non-existent. A squad of pearl white uniformed clones stepped up to her.

"What can we do Jedi?"

The voice was gruff, obviously male. Aithne looked at them.

"Lift her up carefully and carry her to the nearest med bay and come back with your friends. I need to see how many more of us have survived this hell."

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Now there is no wait. Turn the page (figuratively) and read the next part. No suspense, I know, but still…


	11. Chapter 11

No review responses since I'm uploading this at the same time as the other chapter, so there is very little to say but ENJOY!

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

"How is she?"

Aithne looked at the gleaming med droid in front of her. They were in the waiting area of a med bay. It was sterilized and white. Painfully white. The whiteness glared off of the walls, floor and ceiling into Aithne's eyes, making her squint. 'To bright. Stupid med bays…' But this time she had to be there. Keitha was in there.

"She will be fine. The punctured lung is healing well and she will be able to leave tomorrow."

The med droid's voice was soothing; obviously it was designed to be. Keitha hadn't been the only Jedi that she had saved that day. There were 4 others in this illuminated house of healing. She had gone through 15 bodies to find those 4 others though.

"Thank you for your assistance."

The droid hovered off and Aithne left. She had a certain someone to tell.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Obi-Wan was trying hard to listen to Mace Windu, but it was hard to concentrate on the man when he had no idea whether Keitha was alive or dead. Whether she was okay. Those thoughts were eating him alive. Windu turned slightly.

"Can I help you Jedi Aithne?"

'Aithne…' The name was familiar to Obi-Wan, but he was having trouble placing it.

"Yes Master Windu. May I take Jedi Kenobi off of your hands for a moment?"

Then it clicked. She was Keitha's friend.

"Of course. We'll continue this later Obi-Wan."

Windu moved to leave and Aithne started to walk down the long corridor of the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan jogged to catch up to her.

"What can I help you with?"

"She's alive and will be released tomorrow."

The news caught him off guard and he smiled. Aithne turned to look at him face on.

"I know what you're doing. Don't break her heart."

Obi-Wan was again taken by surprise.

"Excuse me?"

Aithne's eyes turned hard.

"You heard me. This should never have happened. You should never have let it get to this stage."

Obi-Wan went on the defensive.

"I'm sorry, what has this got to do with you? And what makes you think that this isn't as much her fault as it is mine."

She sighed and turned away from him, walking now slowly down the corridor.

"The only reason I'm doing this is for her. Personally, I want to shoot you into space without a vacuum suit or dice you into small pieces, leaving your vital organs intact so you're alive for it all. But I'm not going to do that, and it's not because of my legendary restraint."

He smiled. Aithne was known for her impulsiveness, not her restraint. In fact, she was well known for not having any.

"Can you tell her I love her?"

She looked back.

"What?"

"I can't go myself or she'll be kicked out of the order or on some border assignment for an unknown amount of years. Can you do that, for me?"

Aithne looked ready to flip her top, try to kill him or something, but when he felt her out in the Force he was surprised to feel how calm she was. How calculated she was. It was then that he realized the legends surrounding her were wrong. Very wrong. 'This is an act, though for whoI have no idea.'

"I'll see what I can do."

And with that she left.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Obi-Wan sat in his room thinking. 'She would have talked to Keitha by now, that much is certain.' The door comm beeped and he got up to answer it.

"Master."

"Anakin. Come in. Why did you beep the comm? You could have just walked in."

The young man looked exhausted but there was an exited feel about him. He felt… different. Obi-Wan felt he knew the answer but needed to check.

"Is Senator Amildala home safe?"

Anakin's slight blush and small smile as he answered told him everything he needed to know. 'So I'm not the only one keeping secrets.'

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

From here on in there will be big time gaps as I am not very learned about the clone wars books. It isn't my speciality. But that means after 2 more chapters there will be the begging of the end; The Revenge Of The Sith!


	12. Chapter 12

There is a major jump here in the times. To put it very simply; I will not write out 5 years (or however long it is) of peoples individual adventures during the Clone Wars. I do not have that much time on my hands. So I will write 2 chapters which are in this period of time and are relevant to the finale; The Revenge Of The Sith! So don't try to work out where this is yet, I will work that out myself in a couple of weeks.

Here are the review responses for those lovely people I want to hug.

storyshark2005: Thanks. I try to please. 10th grade, god it's annoying. I'm in 11th myself and those pesky assignments just keep pilling up. FanFiction is a great stress release. It's perfect for those days when you have those teachers who you know you know more than them, and their just reading from a text book, but they get payed and… Let's just say, it was one of those days. Keep on reading and reviewing! Don't let the stress get to you!

obiisgod: I LIVED! You didn't even hurt me! HAHA! One day, before the sun explodes, the Surjan will die. Ah yes, the twins. Later on in life, the little incest twins. Aithne is a good little friend at times. AT TIMES! That could change. There's always next chapter. And of course there are other people having fun out there, like that chick you're gonna kill and the guy who wears white shorts on weekends. GET WELL SOON! 

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

The ballroom was incredibly grand, almost impossibly so. A large solid gold chandelier hung from the centre of the room creating a romantic glow. Obi-Wan, wearing his Jedi tunic without the robe (robes are NOT a smart idea anywhere near a dance floor) stepped into the ceremony and made his way towards a large, ornate wooden bar. The music which had been flooding the hall graced its way to a stop and the dancers in the middle of the room broke away from their partners to clap the orchestra. A large deep toned instrument started a lively beat which resembled a slowed down, loud human heart. He listened to the beat, letting his mind wander through the Force. This had become a luxury in the past few years since the Clone War had begun and because of this he almost didn't notice the woman who came to sit down next to him. High pitched smaller string instruments wailed into being beautifully bringing a sorrowful edge to the song. This was unlike any song he had ever heard of before.

'The sirens will start soon."

Obi-Wan turned to regard his new companion. She was wearing a tight, skin hugging silver dress, a red dragon snaking up one side and a high slit on the other. Her brown hair was wrapped up in a loose bun, allowing stray hairs to frame her face. Silver eyes flickered under heavy, dark lashes. Her arms were covered by long white gloves, as the dress had no sleeves, and she wore white knee-high boots. Obi-Wan stood, facing his companion.

"Shall we dance?"

She offered out a hand almost regally.

"Of course Master."

Obi-Wan took hold of her hand and together they moved out onto the dance floor. The sirens started, just as she had predicted, their enticing voices calling out to the audiences.

"What's the situation here?"

"Straight down to business then?"

They moved to the floor and began to dance gracefully. The woman looked up, fire alight in her eyes.

"To put it simply, a border dispute. To go into detail; on one side, the rightful legal owners want to sell out to Count Dooku. Trust me on this, under all the paperwork the Meri are the legal owners. The human populace DID buy the land, but it was done illegally. It was quite difficult to find out."

Obi-Wan lost himself in his thoughts again, thinking the situation through.

"Well, we have to try to negotiate…"

"You don't remember who I am, do you?"

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped back from the glaze which had covered them as he examined his dancing partner and protégé again.

"She misses you."

Images floated into his mind.

"Aithne?"

Aithne nodded causing more hair to pass from behind her ears to before her eyes.

"Hello Kenobi. I bring you news from Coruscaunt."

Obi-Wan's face became earnest.

"How is she?"

"Keitha? She's okay. Do you remember your rendezvous 6 weeks ago?"

Obi-Wan's faced changed slightly, suspicious of the turn of conversation.

"What about it?"

Aithne paused, unsure how to approach the last section of this request from her friend. She had begged her to tell him when she saw him but now Aithne was here she was unsure if she wanted to proceed. 'What if he wants to hug me or something? Aw crap. Too late now.' She shifted her weight so that he couldn't drop her when he heard the news.

"She's with child. YOUR child."

Obi-Wan faltered, clearly in shock, but it did appear to be good shock so she continued.

"Congratulations. Shall I tell her you're happy or that you never want to see her again?"

Obi-Wan blurted back into reality.

"NO, no. Tell her I love her. This is wonderful. Terrific."  
Aithne smiled slightly, pleased with this reaction, but it was a bitter sweet smile. Keitha would be destroying her life by having this child but now she was sure that she wouldn't be alone. Also, because of his status as both a member of the council and a hero, he might even be able to persuade the council not to persecute her.

The music came to a stop and Obi-Wan and Aithne separated from each other to join the applause. Another tune began, this one far more cheerful. Aithne turned to Obi-Wan.

"Now I have to leave. May the Force be with you, cunning father."

With that she turned to leave the man and to embrace her new assignment.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

"What did he say?"

Keitha sat across from Aithne at their favourite café. It served what was perhaps the best kaffe in three star systems and had a quaint charm to it. Right now Aithne was torturing Keitha and enjoying it. Knowledge that your opponent doesn't have is quite a powerful ally.

"I'm not sure I remember. I don't think I even told him."

Keitha frowned at her friend's smug smile. She was enjoying this too much.

"Tell me now, you sith you, or I'll show you how fast a pregnant woman's mood can change."

Aithne took a long sip of her kaffe, letting the taste linger in her mouth. This was one of the few pleasures she allowed herself that the Order also didn't have a problem with.

"I think one word he said was 'terrific' but I could be mistaken."

Keitha resisted the temptation to squeal almost unsuccessfully but couldn't keep the look of pure pleasure off of her face. Aithne's comm went off and she stood up.

"I hate to gossip and bolt but…"

Keitha waved a hand dismissively.

"Go. I no longer have any need for you."

Aithne puffed herself up in mock indigence.

"Fine then. See you latter fatty."

Keitha frowned. THAT was something she hadn't thought of, her figure. The body she had worked so hard to keep slim was about to let loose in a fashion she had never imagined.

"I'm not fat!"

Aithne laughed.

"Wait and see, little sister. Wait and see."

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

TO BE CONTINUED! REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Finally had 3 seconds spare (I'll probably end up paying through the nose for it!) and I managed to write this chapter. I didn't think anyone in my house went to bed before 1 am but when I exited to try to put this up last night, it appeared everyone was asleep and everything was turned off. So it comes before you, today of all days, as a not entirely crap chapter. This is rather remarkable because as most people know, work done after midnight is often shonky and should be redone. If there is a fault, email me at the walking dead… yeah, not my real address but it should be. Maybe I'll put it up now….

The review responses:

PeachTao: It's nice to see that you've started to read this fic and that you're enjoying it. Thanks for the review.

ButterCowLuvr: Thanks and this is the beginning of the more. I was awaiting the Revenge of the Sith novel to continue it and trying to work out where the cash was gonna appear from to purchase it when my baby bro decided to be nice and give it to me for my birthday. The little terror can be cute! (at times!) but now I can continue this faster and you will have to wait (hopefully, assignments pending) less time than 2 weeks for updates.

obiisgod: Yeah, you can't not squeal, can you? And over stupid surjan pictures too… But Keitha has a better reason to try not to squeal, she's preggers and Obi would make a good dad (if he didn't lecture the kid all of the time!). School was certainly different while you were playing the koala, it was quiet and I actually got some work done ;). Surjan will die before the sun explodes. He'll probably fall over and stab himself while he's being the pretty little poster boy in a reflective surface.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Keitha flipped her fighter through the beams of light surrounding her. It would have been beautiful if it wasn't so deadly. Right now she was perusing three vulture craft through the mess that was the capital ships also participating in this fray and so far it was proving to be a good hunt.

"Come on, come on. Just a little to the right," she was murmuring to her empty cockpit. She pressed the trigger lightly, barely brushing it. A flower of light bloomed in front of her, closely followed by another. She continued chasing the last vulture till it too exploded, but not by her own devises.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"_Surely little sister you could let the clones have at least one kill."_

Keitha smiled and looked through the cockpit to just next to her in time to see Aithne take the position on her left wing.

"Decide to join us?"

"_Enough with the wise cracks. Let's kick some mechanical arse!"_

Keitha noticed two things at that point; Aithne's voice was crackling, a sure sign of a bad comm channel and that there was now two ugly looking craft in her rear display.

"Hate to talk and run but…"

Keitha flipped her ship away from her friend and headed towards the heart of the fire fight.

"Now for some fancy flying!"

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Aithne watched her friend split away, soulless fighters hot on her tail and sighed. Maneuvering her craft in behind another squadron of enemy fighters she allowed her thoughts to flicker. Keitha was now 5 months pregnant and just starting to show. Anyone would have thought that with those extra hormones floating through her system she would be more careful. She had been anything but that. If anything at all, she was even more reckless than before. Aithne watched the droids behind Keitha blow. 'The girl can still fly…'

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Keitha frowned. Something wasn't right.

"_You get hit little sister?"_

Aithne was on her wing and was sending her concern through the Force. Something…

"We need to get to that ship."

She directed her wing pilot's gaze towards General Grevious's main ship. Confussion rang true and she could hear the pin drop in Aithne's mind. Aithne was sure she had lost it.

"_May I ask WHAT THE KRIFF FOR?"_

"Red Leaders in trouble."

"_Ahh, Kenobi. Fine then. We'll see what we can do without getting in lover boy's way."_

Keitha analyzed the situation, something new to her which had appeared along with the bump on her gut.

"Let's clear some vultures from it."

"_Oh, that's not good."_

They watched as the view port blew out on the bridge.

"He's not floating. I can feel it."

Then it went worse.

"_It's splitting."_

The ship didn't just split, it snapped spectacularly in two.

"_Kriff. Let's fly by the front and try to clear some debris for it. Anything that hits it at that speed is only gonna cause a mess for both parties."_

Keitha moved her ship following the sound instruction of her wing pilot, praying all the way.

"Skywalker, do this and get him home safe and I'll kiss you."

The ship came down but luckily it was a reasonably controlled crash.

They were safe.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Keitha was waiting in her apartment for Obi-Wan. This would be the first time since she knew she was pregnant that she had seen him and she wanted it to be perfect. She was just checking her clothing again, modestly little to show the bump, when she heard it, a slam. Keitha froze and moved towards to source of the sound, lightsaber drawn. She was in visual range of the kitchen when a dark brown head bobbed into view.

"Hello little sister. Don't mind if I borrow your snacks, do you?"

Keitha growled.

"I am NOT your little sister, I'm older than you. Second, you can't just walk into my apartment whenever you feel like it. Third, why hasn't Kecil attacked you yet?"

A roguish young face smiled at her, his hand full of food and some more covering his face. He moved towards her and she felt like throttling him. He couldn't stay any longer. HE would wreak it.

"You look tired little sister. Why don't you sit down? I'll get Kecil for you. He likes me."

"Dante…"

The boy looked up, puppy eyes in full swing. Aithne had taught her young apprentice more than just the ways of the Force, and right now she hated her for it.

"…Get out now before I kill you."

8 year old eyebrows rose.

"Surely you wouldn't do THAT. It would be very un-mother like of you."

"GET OUT NOW!"

"You can't catch me!"

And the run began as a familiar male face entered the apartment.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Obi-Wan had no idea what he was seeing when he walked in. Well, he could SEE but it was just something he wasn't expecting. A small boy was sprinting around the apartment which was supposed to only have Keitha in it. What's more, Keitha was chasing him and didn't look impressed.

"Getting slow as you get old there Keitha."

"Dante, get back here now!"

"But you'll kill me! You even said it yourself! Don't tell me you're getting senile too?"

"DANTE! DOOR! NOW!"

"uhmmm, no. Why do you want me gone so badly?"

"GET OUT!"

"NO!"

Obi-Wan stayed just inside the door way, watching with a grin plastered on his face. This was amusing. The door slid behind him and he felt Aithne enter.

"Keitha, have you seen Dante…"

"I guess she has."

The new comer looked up at the Jedi Master.

"Kenobi. Please excuse me."

She then moved in front of him and let herself be known.

"Dante! Get here pronto!"

The boy stopped dead in his tracks and slowly moved forward towards Aithne. Keitha looked over and let the conflict of her emotions show on her face. But he let his attention turn to the small boy, wondering what Aithne was going to do.

"What have I told you before?"

"Don't annoy the frail."

"So what do you say you were doing now?"

Aithne obviously ignored the stupid comment her padawan made and also chose to ignore the daggers being sent towards her from the room's other female occupant.

"Sorry."

Aithne's eyes had a mixture of amusement and anger in them.

"You will be. Excuse us Master Kenobi, Keitha."

And they left the room leaving the lovers alone. To say it was awkward is an understatement.

"Hi."

Keitha rushed him, saying more than just 'hi'.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Another person who Kecil does not attack. Let's see in the next chapter if Kecil still hates Obi!

Review if you liked it, or hated it. I need to know if it's pus. Really!


	14. Chapter 14

Ahhhhhh, holidays. Peace, freedom, tranquility, so little to do… I do believe I died on the last day of last term and ended up in heaven. How I ended up there I have no idea but still… And the weather! I spent last summer complaining because we didn't get a decent one (it RAINED! How gypy and it didn't reach 30 degrees. So wrong!) and now even though it is still only mid-spring it has reached the high 20's! I love it! Not a jumper to be seen anywhere.

But still, holidays mean I can catch up on this story. And this time I am very close to a computer that works faster than a snail racing a 5000000 yr old turtle. And this is a slow chapter! The next ones should be better and there will be action towards the end. It's coming towards a close. That will be a different day.

But fret not! I shall now answer those loyal reviewers while I listen to the Lock Stock and Two Smoking Barrels soundtrack. Ahhhhh, heaven…

PeachTao: I'm glad you like it. Please keep reading.

and the ever psyco obiisgod: You are one very weird little...I have no idea what you actually are. And let's leave that at that or I will place my foot in it once again with the poster boy who aparently knows what he's doing.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Obi-Wan lay lazily on the bed leaning over Keitha rubbing her belly. They had had another night to remember and they were just waking up. Though it was hard to tell what time of day with the amount of light emitted from Couruscaunt at any time of the night, it was around sunrise and it looked to be a promising day. Obi-Wan started to murmur as he felt Keitha start to waken through the Force.

"I missed you."

He looked into her belly button, communicating through it and the Force to his child. The skin rippled in his gaze as the unborn babe kicked out unconsciously, its thoughts pure and innocent bringing unshed tears to his eyes.

"I missed this, waking up beside you, forgetting the world…"

He kissed her stomach lightly allowing his voice to trail off into the room, quieting the fetus which had started to become restless. Keitha didn't even open her eyes as she spoke.

"You missed quite a bit. We've had a lot of changes here, the second biggest being my pregnancy. Apparently the new hormones I'm emitting are interesting because Kecil is going insane. After I returned from our rendezvous he kept his distance and hissed. He's only just started calming down."

Obi-Wan stopped marveling in what was possibly his biggest accomplishment and looked up towards Keitha's face, blue-green eyes focused on her lids.

"And the biggest change?"

Keitha's eyes opened and focused on Obi-Wan, a slight smile emerging on her face knowing what his reaction would be before she even spoke.

"Aithne's new apprentice, Dante. She took him on because of two reasons, but she'll never admit to either of them. One, her former master discovered him on his adventures on her birth planet and two, the council asked her to. Mace asked her to. He's only young, 8 years old, but he's showing a lot of promise and that worries the Council."

Obi-Wan frowned.

"That's a problem?"

Keitha shut her eyes again, a line settling above her brow.

"For him apparently it is. I used to believe there was nothing that we kept secret between us but then the Council started to ask Aithne questions, both privately and publicly that I had no idea why they would ask. But even without the mystery surrounding him, he's a trouble maker on his own accord and he believes that this is his apartment as well as mine. You don't want to go to the toilet wearing nothing but your birthday suit because it's likely the little vrelt cub will be somewhere here."

Obi-wan smirked slightly as he digested the information he had been given.

"Is he lively?"

Keitha smiled wildly.

"You have no idea!"

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Obi-Wan walked out of the bedroom and into the main room heading towards the small kitchen to prepare some breakfast when he saw him, Kecil. Kecil sat on his perch high up the wall on a shelf above the cupboard, a miniscule wall space but still big enough for the unknown creature. It growled at him, almost as threatening as his bark and all of this only made Obi-Wan grin wider at the ferocious clawed creature. 'Anakin would HATE him…'

"Hello my little friend. How are you today?"

A small brown haired boy popped up from behind a couch in the center of the room, his surprise rippling like shock waves through the Force.

"How did you know I was here?"

"The Force."

That simple answer caused the boy to begin shutting down his thoughts through the Force, raising formidable defences. The boy, who was obviously Dante, frowned at himself in a way that he had seen a thousand times before on Anakin. This boy was proud and it was also obvious that Aithne was working hard on him as Dante's face showed signs of berating himself. It had taken Obi-Wan years to make such progress while it had only taken Aithne a few months.

"So… What are you doing here at this hour of the morning?"

Obi-Wan froze. He hadn't discussed this scenario with Keitha yet.

"He's here because he wants to be. Now why are you here instead of meditating back home?"

Dante's eyes shut and Obi-Wan nearly sighed aloud. Aithne had entered the apartment without either of them noticing. Dante let his face slip into a classic 'I'm sorry' expression opening puppy dog brown eyes. He turned and Obi-Wan had to marvel at the youth.

"Master, while I was meditating I felt Kecil call to me and I had to answer his call Master."

Aithne's eyes flared.

"Kecil called my rear end. Did it work last time? Did it?"

Dante cast his eyes down and managed a mumbled "no". Aithne didn't even raise her voice.

"If you're going to lie to me at least make it original. Show some inspiration and fore thought."

Aithne sighed and waved her hand shooing him away. Dante bolted and she walked into the kitchen.

"And you, learn to lie with conviction. Where's the kaffe?"

Obi-Wan passed her the mix and a cup, his voice full of indignation.

"I do lie with conviction! I just had no idea of what you two have told him."

Aithne finished preparing her kaffe and took a large sip.

"Augh. Tastes like foodo. We told Dante what he needed to know, Keitha is pregnant, no more, no less. He's bright though so he probably already knows the rest."

Obi-Wan let his eyebrow rise slightly.

"What rest?"

Aithne looked slightly tired but he had learned that appearances were very deceptive with this Jedi.

"Dante, here."

With that one command the boy appeared in front of her as if he had never left. She gestured to Obi-Wan.

"Who is this man? Every aspect of him and how you know."

Dante turned to face Obi-Wan, a mischievous smirk gracing his face. Obi-Wan felt uneasy. This boy was going to unravel him.

"From your face and the holos I've watched I know you're Obi-Wan Kenobi. From the Temple I know you're a Master on the Council and your former padawans was Anakin Skywalker. From the way you stand I see that you are a proud, strong man, powerful in body. Through the Force I can tell that you are powerful of spirit and in love with peace."

So far Obi-Wan could find no fault with what the boy had said but if the way his face was widening he knew it was going to get different soon.

"From the fact that you're here in Keitha's apartment at this hour of the morning and that you were also here last night indicates that you two are more than friends and the fact she's pregnant means that you are the father."

Aithne smirked confidently.

"Well done Dante. Let's go home."

Dante moved towards the door and Aithne moved to follow.

"Bye little sister."

Both left and Obi-Wan looked behind him to see a slightly peeved Keitha. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup.

"They'll be the death of us."

Obi-Wan smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Please review and I will update soon. Tell me anything, like if you like hot summer days too. But now I have to run outside barefoot and dance down the road. (Ask anyone who truly knows me, I will.) Review!


	15. Chapter 15

A chapter a day… Yes I do have a life and no don't expect this to continue. Believe it or not I was actually going to do my health homework, but then I had that wonderful sensation of "I can do it later. There will be time next week" accompanied by "What about later tonight when there's nothing on TV for around an hour". Well, I think we can all see that never getting done can't we? But yes, this chapter had to happen right now so I could get the boring stuff out of the way and that means in an up coming chapter there will be action. You know that annoying lag in the middle of 'The Revenge of the Sith'? Yeah, that part sucks and that's what we're up to kiddies.

You know what else sucks? Humidity. After 1 perfect day it all goes to the cruds. Oh I hate spring, it just likes to tempt you.

But enough of me and now for you beautiful treasures who reviewed:

adame shmi skywalker vader dobsonfam56: What a name! By the way, you're either telepathic or you hacked my computer. Things will be happening soon and secrets will be exposed. Yes Obi is going to be a father but that may end up a little agnsty. Remember your Revenge of the Sith plot and try to think of a happy ending. Being a little nuts myself I can totally relate to jumping off of roofs with lightsabers. Have fun but don't break any bones. That wouldn't be fun and you wouldn't be able to renact anything for a while.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

"What's wrong? You seem… distant."

Obi-Wan sighed. He had come to Keitha's apartment after a disturbing conversation with the Jedi Council to talk to her and to gain some comfort. The talk had drained his blood and made him feel like someone had dropped him in a vat of ice. So now he stood there behind his love, arms wrapped around her holding her close.

"I'm worried about Anakin. Every time I see him I find it harder to find the boy that I once knew, the boy that Qui-Gon found on Tantooine. Now when I look at him I see an unfamiliar man, a man who I fail to understand. It… scares me. Profoundly."

Keitha looked at him from over her shoulder.

"This war has changed everyone in some way. Some people it's harder to see the changes but with others it's easy."

Keitha turned in his grasp to face him, her hands braced on his shoulders watching his eyes.

"It's changed you and me. With us it's good changes but we were raised far differently to Anakin. He was found as a boy, already wise to parts of the world. But you led him through it. It will be your training which shall save him."

Obi-Wan kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I hope you're right. By the Force I hope you're right."

Keitha stayed there and made a decision. She would get to the bottom of this.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

"Milady."

Keitha bowed to Senator Amildala as the obviously pregnant woman rose to her feet.

"What can I do for you Master Jedi?"

"It is just Jedi, Milady. I wished to speak to you, woman to woman. I do hope you can spare me the time."

"Of course. Have a seat. What did you wish to talk about?"

Keitha sat, grateful to have taken her newly found weight off of her feet. The seats were plush under her body. She eyed the protocol droid just off to the side and decided that she would talk garbage until it left.

"Milady, I was wondering about many things. The one at the tip of my mind is the path to which you will be taking Naboo."

Senator Amidala shifted slightly in her seat and the gold machine left the room.

"The path I will be taking Naboo down?"

Keitha allowed herself a smile. It was obvious the Senator had not expected a Jedi to come all of this way to talk shop.

"I'm sorry. Is that not a question you were expecting me to ask?"

"No. It's just I…"

The Senator's normally strong voice and demeanour faded as she looked at something just past Keitha's head. Keitha did not turn her head but instead reached out through the Force. The presence behind her… it left as it had arrived, with speed. It was tantalizing, seductive and infinitely strong.

"Does Skywalker come here often?"

Amidala flushed slightly, barely noticeable but vivid through the Force.

"You're pregnant. I'm assuming he knows."

Amidala again flushed, this time though it was rage that coursed through her.

"And he hasn't told Obi-Wan."

"If you are trying to…"

"I'm not trying to do anything. I had to find the source of his trouble. His worries. And now I have found it. It feels better, being out of the dark."

Keitha stood up and moved towards the window. She turned slightly, giving the Senator a half view of her face. The light played on her gold hair.

"Would you like to be taken out of the dark? Can I trust you enough to tell you?"

Amidala looked towards her curiously yet ready to play the political games.

"What do you mean 'taken out of the dark'?"

Keitha turned back towards the window fully.

"No-one can know. Obi-Wan trusts you and so must I. A secret for a secret. This way you will always know I will never tell a soul for you will be able to hurt me just as much as I could hurt you."

She moved away from the window and sat down on the seat again, next to the Senator.

"I too, am pregnant. Though I am nowhere near as far along as you it is still true. And their fathers are close."

Keitha moved her robe slightly, revealing her small bump under her tunic. Amidala gasped slightly and shuffled on her seat. Keitha stood and walked to the door. Amidala called out to her from her seat.

"The father… Obi-Wan?"

Keitha turned, a slight smile on her lips. She replied in a whisper.

"Now we both know something about each other. Let this stay our secrets and we can help our lovers through this war. And maybe we can hide these blessings of ours together."

Keitha smiled again and bowed, sweeping her robe across her body again.

"Good day, Milady."

Amidala stood, a smile on her lips as well.

"Good day Master Jedi. May you hide your secrets well."

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Anakin had returned later after the Jedi had left and he had come home in a right mood. He had spoken harshly and just like every other time Padme had seen him recently she tried to appeal to his better judgement and involve the Jedi Master that they both knew so well.

"Obi-Wan worries about you. He cares for you. Why can't you ask him for help?"

"How do you know he cares? How do you know?"

Padme looked away feeling guilty knowing as she did so Anakin's interest would rise. Anakin stood, a fire burning in his eyes the only indicator of the inferno in his heart. His voice rose to a near shout.

"What have you done?"

Padme winced as if she had been hit. Surely it wasn't betrayal if she told Anakin, was it? Her voice came slowly; quiet, near whisper, a stark contrast to her husband before.

"He has a dilemma similar to our own."

Anakin was silent as he processed this new thought.

"He told you? You are in his confidence?"

Padme's shoulders dropped.

"No. It was another Jedi who came here. She knows about us but swore not to tell."

Padme's face dropped and her head lowered.

"She said our fates are similar and that's why she felt safe telling me."

She brought her face up abruptly as she noticed Anakin leaving. He turned to her but stayed near the door. His face was set in stone and his voice was strong.

"I won't say who told me. I promise.

And he left.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

"Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan had been walking down one of the large halls in the Jedi Temple towards the library in search of some new wisdom to help the war effort. He knew that he probably wouldn't turn up anything but it was something to do. He heard the voice and stopped, turning to see his former padawan walking down the same hall towards him. Anakin had a determined look on his face and it made Obi-Wan wonder what was wrong.

"We need to talk."

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Another chapter will come soon but maybe not tomorrow. ;)

Review.


	16. Chapter 16

School starts tomorrow, again. sniff. It just isn't fair! And now exams are ever so closer, I think I'm gonna cry. But I haven't yet and this is the next chapter. All talk I'm afraid but it does cover some necessary points and it has been planed for a while. sniff.

Black's Phoenix: It will change Obi-Wan and Anakin's relationship but I'm not going to let it change the ultimate outcomes. There is a point to all of that, though we all know there is no justice in the world. (Why does Luke even have to be born? WHY?). Thanks for reviewing.

-SmolderingEMBERS-of-A-brokenHearT-: Consider your request fulfilled. I had a few spare moments and I hope I wasn't too harsh. You write really well and I fully understand how family are blind to anything you do wrong (my dad's a writer so I get the full encouragement and "it could be better if you do this" stuff). But anyway, thank you for reviewing.

dmitchell: Why not? You shouldn't have to have an account or sign in all of the time to leave a review! You are one very lucky person, you escaped the drag that is high school. May you live forever in the peace that isn't tests, exams, chemistry and maths. For chem. I have a fat whale of a teacher who consistently sends me to sleep. Maths… well everyone wants to kill one of my maths teachers. She has that way with people… The discussion, I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reviewing.

obiisgod: Jason Stratham… Stop drooling on the computer obiisgod! But god, isn't he hot! Completely off topic but still. Dante, a little hell raiser. He has a purpose greater than in this story and Keitha loves him even though he likes to attack her. Other than that, your completely insane girl! Now I have to flee and take a page out of your book, I'm gonna hunt down happy pictures of Jason Stratham so I don't have to listen to the land whale in chem tomorrow morning. God… Please use your mighty powers to smite school. Thank you. Do you think that will work? No? Dang, then I'll see you tomorrow then.

Review. I'll need the pick-me-up. Whatever sick idiot who planned my Mondays as Chemistry first up and Maths last lesson should be shot off of the top of a very tall building.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

"Obi-Wan, we need to talk."

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Obi-Wan sat down on his bed in the sparsely furnished room that served as his quarters in the Jedi Temple. There was practically nothing in it, just a single bed in one corner and a kitchenette in the other. There was a small refresher unit also in the room in the corner opposite the kitchenette. There was a holo station and a single chair. A small room with practically no material possessions, it was the perfect indicator of what life as a Jedi was like. There were no pictures or mementos, nothing to personalise the space at all. This was more of a result of Obi-Wan never being there than that it was forbidden as even the Jedi Order wasn't so strict that you couldn't have any type of possession at all. Anakin sat down on the lone chair and turned to face Obi-Wan. Anakin set his eyes solidly onto Obi-wan and flicked his hand. The door locked. Obi-Wan tried to asses what was going on in his friend's head.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?"

Anakin's blue eyes glared at him.

"I said we need to talk."

Obi-Wan frowned slightly. He wasn't used to Anakin being this cold.

"Well, I do believe we can talk now, if you want. What's troubling you?"

"You lied."

It was sudden and cut deep. Obi-Wan sat a little straighter and looked hard at his colleague.

"About what?"

Anakin stood up and started to pace. He was obviously trying to gather his thoughts and say something difficult. He was facing a wall when he finally said it, standing still.

"You have an attachment."

Anakin turned to catch Obi-Wan's stunned reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Obi-Wan felt like his whole world had just collapsed. His voice sounded like he hadn't used it in years.

"How? How did you find out? What do you know?"

Anakin sat back down.

"How doesn't matter. You covered your tracks very well. I still have no idea who the woman is. All I know is a woman said to Padme that you are in a very similar situation to me. Now I want to know, Obi-Wan, who is it and what have you done?"

Obi-Wan allowed his face to harden and his resolve to increase. Anakin had let too many things slip without realising it. He was no diplomat and now he had overplayed his hand.

"You just told me how. So you have kept in very close contact with Senator Amidala? And if you are in a similar predicament as me then you will soon be cast out of the order along with me."

Anakin blushed and tried to dip his head. Now that he was on the back foot Obi-Wan felt it was time to show him who was the Master present and who had the most information.

"I had known that you were still close to her, I think I even knew what you were doing, I just didn't think that you would be stupid enough to actually fall into that problem."

Anakin started to move to the defensive the only way he knew how, by attacking.

"You've done it too!"

"Yes but it wasn't so obvious now, was it?"

"There are those who have stayed in the order and had a family, even children!"

"Yes, but when was the last time they saw those children, hmm? They never have the time to see their families and they don't have families in high ranking positions!"

"I love my wife, that's all that matters! And you don't even have the balls to tell me what you've done!"

Obi-Wan wasn't cut, he just felt it was time to close the argument and get Anakin back to talking politely with him.

"You married her? I can't believe that you were so stupid! Do you know nothing?"

Anakin looked calmer, visibly trying to smother the rage he was feeling.

"What?"

Obi-Wan decided it was time to fill in his misguided former padawan on the facts of life and politics.

"You've created a paper trail. Now anyone with the resources can hunt down any information they want on you. They can find out that you married her and use that against you. If you have attachment to someone you don't give your enemies that attachment in a gift wrapped package. You endangered her life when you did that."

Anakin pointed at him.

"I chose to marry the woman I love so that I can say she is my wife and we have made a promise to always be together. I'm going to have a child and it's not going to be illegitimate. Can you say that Obi-Wan, or is everything that I have done still stupid?"

Obi-Wan gave Anakin an even gaze.

"I didn't marry her and I don't call her my wife, but I can be sure that she won't go to anyone else while we are together. There is no paper trail for anyone to follow us by and it could not be proven that we are together. I will never tell you her name simply because I want our child to be safe from any type of accident that could be brought upon it. And let's face it Anakin, you're not very good at hiding things."

They sat in silence for a moment. Anakin broke it and rose to his feet.

"You don't have to tell me anything more and I'm sure that our secrets are safe with each other. I will find out who it is. I already have an idea."

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin walked out of the door and sighed. It was all getting messy now.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Aithne walked down one of the many grand halls of the Jedi Temple. Dante had needed to talk to Master Windu and had wanted to in private. Aithne had to smile at that. He was getting independent, a very good thing. Right now she was walking down the hall towards Master Windu's room to collect Dante when he came out. She stood there content with the knowledge that her apprentice was growing up fast. He would be a great Jedi, she could feel it even now in the depths of her soul. She let her mind wander, not a regular occurrence with her but when she had the time it would fly away on its own accord. 'Just imagine in a couple of months from now when Keitha has grown to the size of a land whale. Dante will be having all kinds of fun hassling her.' Her muses were cut short when a male voice sliced through the air towards her.

"Aithne."

Aithne turned to see the face of her summoner and found herself looking into the breast bone of a tall young man. She looked up to view his face and recognised it from holovids she had seen recently. She was standing in front of 'the hero without fear', Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin. What can I do for you?"

Anakin's face scrunched slightly as he assessed the physical structure of the shorter Jedi with his eyes.

"I have looked into a bunch of security vids for Senator Amidala. She was visited by a Jedi recently and she wanted to know who it was. So I looked at them and I saw your robe entering her room. Can you explain yourself?"

Aithne couldn't believe it. She had to say something.

"What? There are so many things wrong with that statement I cannot believe you just said it! I have never visited Senator Amidala, I have no reason to, and even if I did I would have taken my padawan with me. Second, How can you tell one Jedi robe from another and for the last, we're in the middle of a war. How can you possibly find the time to go look through security footage for some Senator when your colleagues are dying?"

Anakin almost took a step back. He had obviously no idea what he was messing with. Aithne took a full step forward placing her straight up against his chest. She rose a finger and pointed it so it almost touched the tip of his nose.

"If you have a real accusation to make, do it already! I have a life and I don't want you to take up my whole day."

The hero without fear looked a little shocked at the outburst and he blurted out what he had originally been trying to say.

"Are you sleeping with Obi-Wan?"

Aithne laughed, a sweet mocking sound that floated through the air. This wasn't the first time someone had mistaken her for Obi-Wan's lover but she prayed it was the last. She was laughing solely because it put him off guard. She was tired of being mistaken for Keitha.

"Do I look like I would sleep with Obi-Wan Kenobi? Is it because you think that I'm attractive enough to woo him? Well I hate to tell you but that isn't correct and I've had enough of you trying to act all macho towards me. My apprentice will be coming out of that room soon and then I will leave, but before I do I will throw you a tidbit and then some advice. His lover is pregnant and if you go after her there will be more people after you than just your former master. Is that clear?"

Anakin felt her through the Force and realised that she wasn't pregnant and that he had made a bad mistake. Aithne took a step back, returning to a comfortable distance from him. She snorted lightly.

"The hero without fear my arse!"

Anakin glared at her and then left, vowing to continue his search when he had more information.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Keitha looked at the people in her apartment and understood why they were upset. Obi-Wan was annoyed that she had gone to Senator Amidala and told her the truth and Aithne was annoyed with everyone and everything but the brunt of her anger was being directed towards Obi-Wan.

"It isn't my fault! He confronted me first!"

"Why does everyone believe that I would sleep with you? Why does anyone believe that at all? Do I look like I'm loose or something? Do I look like a temptress?"

"What did you say?"

"Does it even matter? WHY?"

Keitha held her head and massaged her temples. Thanks to Anakin Skywalker this was going to be a long night.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Poor Keitha. You've gotta feel for her. Review.


	17. Chapter 17

This story is dedicated to the person who yelled out at the top of her lungs recently "Take me now!" when the student teachers were walking past AND IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! It was screamed out as a part of a different conversation we were having at the time and my god it couldn't have been better timed if you planned it. Definatly worth a large notation in the obiisgod hall of embarrassments. And just think, those guys kept giving you weird looks every time they went past us afterwards. Well done my friend, that will defiantly plague you till we loose contact or one of us dies. It made my week.

My reviews are long this chapter so I will keep it short and love the weather (31 degrees Celsius people. Heaven has just arrived on I tried to email you but it was being dodgy so I'm sorry! If you want to email me with more questions I'm pretty sure my email address is on my profile. The end is yet to come and no, Obi doesn't die. obiisgod would kill me. Literally. I'm sure I've mentioned this before but she knows where I live!

Hiei-Touya-icedemon: I plan to read all of the stories of the reviewing people in the summer holidays (I think I have at least 8 weeks of them! happy humming sound and wild dancing around the room) as there has been just too much school work so far that I can barely keep my head on straight. But when that day comes, I will try to review EVERY chapter of yours for you. I'm glad I inspired you to make your voice heard. Thank you for the compliment and I am eternally happy that you have placed this story on your favourites list.

obiisgod: Jason in YOUR bed? Get in line, I saw him first! Anakin isn't a bum, he's just annoyed, much like every human gets when they are not told the truth by a loved one.

And the person I saved till last:

Kavek: I will try to be nice and I mean no comment that I say as a reply in any harsh spirit. If you think the tone is not right please forgive me, my works are my children. As it is I know this one could be behaving better but it hasn't worked like that.

The characters. I know I haven't got them down to pat as I am not very knowledgeable on George Lucas's personalities for his new children (I prefer the original generation and their children). I am out of my element and I acknowledge this. Thank you for telling me that I got Anakin relatively down to pat. He was the easiest one for me as I can understand. I didn't want him to be too headstrong for this though as this story doesn't focus on him. Mace Windu… I never understood his character and I have never read a book with him in a staring role (I don't believe that he had a starring role in ROTS). A side issue, Aithne is NOT the Mary Sue, Keitha is. Yoda is again, not in a staring role and I didn't want him to steal the show. He certainly wasn't introduced for comic relief, that was not planned but it just happened.

Obi-Wan… maybe I haven't made this clear. I hope I make it clear now and kill it in the sand. This story was made for obiisgod. Look at her pen name. She is a friend of mine and after the beginnings of a fetish for him she asked one of the few people she knows who can write stories on command, me, to do a story. It was probably more along the lines of me 'offering' to get her to not be as screechingly loud about someone who I don't have any real… physical love for. Don't get me wrong, Obi-Wan is a great guy. I just won't be out the back of his trailer with him, you know? And because I have to make him bend to her wishes, his character is screwed. Maybe you understand now.

My personal thing is why would you read a Mary Sue if you don't like the stuff? What the? If you really dislike it why would you read it after it became really obvious what was happening? Other than that, thank you about the tip on my technique, I don't like to write romance but still, I value my friends enough to do something I am not good at for them.

Now on with the show. Please review.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Keitha looked out of the window. Obi-Wan had left earlier the day before to finish General Grevious's reign of terror and probably the war. The Separatists would hardly continue after their final champion had died. Peace would rule the Republic, and this was beginning to scar her. During war almost anything was excused, even their child could be conveniently ignored, but with its end there would be no excuse for the Order not to crack down on them. Keitha knew she shouldn't worry, Obi-Wan probably had a plan but still.

There were other things too. Her emotions were starting to fluctuate wildly and cravings were becoming more a fact of life than an oddity. And she was getting fat. Fat… she had never imagined herself like that before. A shudder ran through her spine. Something was wrong.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

"Master!"

Aithne opened her eyes but stayed kneeled on the floor. She had been meditating when she had begun to feel it. A thousand cries of pain tearing at the Force. Masters, Jedi, Padawans, younglings…

"Master! Why are they screaming? Why are they crying into my head?"

Aithne turned towards her apprentice, suddenly seeing how young he truly was. The small boy was crying almost hysterically, tears streaming down his face.

"They were my friends. Why are they hurting? Why Master? Why? Why"

Aithne held Dante close to her body, letting his tears soak her clothes. Her voice came out in a croak, like an old woman trying to speak after a centaury of silence.

"There are some people in this world who for no reason do things which don't make sense, like killing people. But there are others who do these same bad things for a reason and those are the people who are truly evil, because they've thought their plans through. Dante…"

Aithne held her padawan's chin up so she could look him in the eye. The deep browns before her were showing a visible pain.

"We will get through this. And you must keep fighting, no matter what. For your friends. For me. This next bit is important so listen to me carefully and hear everything I say. You keep fighting and running, even if there is no one with you. You keep going because you are the future of this Order. Even if I die, you keep going. Even if there is no other Jedi you keep fighting because you have to remember that I need to know that you are there, that you are safe, that you still have the spirit left to fight them. If I stop, keep moving. Do you understand this?"

Dante looked her in the eye, his face set in stone. When he spoke, his voice did not waver, though it did sound slightly higher pitched because of his cries before.

"I will not fail you Master. I promise, no matter what I will keep going, for you, for my friends."

Aithne looked at him, letting sorrow creep onto her face, wiping at his tear-streaked face. She hugged him again, this time it was warmer than before and Dante took a great comfort in this.

"I know you will. Let's get Keitha and get out of here."

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Keitha stood in her quiet room and looked out of the window towards the smoke that was formally the Jedi Temple. At certain points of her house she could see it and this particular window in the main lounge was the best viewing place. Before it had been a beautiful sight, a masterpiece set against the back drop of racing speeders and high rise buidings. But now… the smoke chocked the landscape around it. Jest a moment ago she had began to feel her colleagues and the younglings die. It was a terrible feeling, almost like someone had ripped out her heart with their bare hands and then cut her a thousand times with a dull vibroblade.

And she knew who was responsible. She had felt him through the Force. 'Skywalker, you idiot.' The sound of clones, their feet moving in unison along the floor reverberated through her apartment, a former place of joy, happiness and togetherness. She felt their adrenaline rise ever so slightly at the prospect of a fight (they're clones. Not dead. And they have to have some type of biological response to stuff even if it's mild) as they saw her and heard their hands move slightly, giving out positions, yet she didn't move. She heard their guns being moved to ready position and their knees scraping against the floor as they kneeled to get a better shot of her. She touched her belly, closing her eyes. 'Goodbye Obi-Wan.'

But there were no shots that pierced her body, violating her unborn child. Instead there was the snap-hiss of two lightsabers springing to life, and the sounds of a fierce but on sided battle. In a heartbeat it was over.

"Little sister? Come on, we don't have much time."

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Short? I know but this is the only stuff which flows well in this chapter and considering the amount of work I have piled up it is all I have time for at the moment. Will update when I can.

Review.


	18. Chapter 18

2nd to last chapter of this story. It's gonna be weird no having to think of ideas for it anymore. But there will be sequels. This chapter is mainly dedicated to tying up all the loose ends that I've created. But review to this chapter please. The end will be coming soon.

jayma: Thanks. I find it hard to do decent titles and I actually thought this one was a bit suss so thank you. I can completely understand having a thing for titles. Sometimes they can make or break a story.

Lynda: Apologies on how late I am fixing this. I'm glad to see you enjoy the story. obiisgod is quite an amusing person and the name really sums her up. She gets obsessed. I got my wit from my dad and we find it hard to find people who share it. This is actually one of the few places I have found people who share my humour. Yeah, I'm just in year 11, and next year is the last year! 9 days left until my exams then FREEDOM! Thank the lord and do the happy dance. Keitha and Obi-Wan… sad, I know but you may have noticed that this has been set up for sequels, one of which is already saved onto my computer.

Keep reviewing people. Only one more chapter!

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

"Milady?"

Padme froze. She had been looking at a data pad of senate business very unenthusiastically. To tell the truth she was just trying to take her mind off of the smoke that had risen out of the Jedi Temple, the loss of the Republic and Anakin. Her whole world had crashed around her. She turned around in her seat and the data pad dropped to the floor towards the voice she heard. A startling new hope that rose in her, and she felt a strength that she didn't know she still had in her.

"Not all of us died. We will continue surviving and we will not allow Palpatine to get away with what he has done. To us and to everyone in the Republic."

She looked towards the three robed individuals, one very small one. Padme knew, in the deepest pit of her gut that they couldn't do much against Palpatine, simply because he was the most powerful man in the galaxy. Especially now he had done away with the democracy she loved and created a new Empire in its stead. She stared hard at the smallest robbed individual. This was obviously one of the Jedi younglings and it gave her a thrill. The Jedi would survive. There was still hope. Padme rose her head up, defiantly.

"You have to leave the Republic. Palpatine will hunt you until every Jedi is dead, but if you survive we will still have a hope. You have a youngling."

Her voice grew strong and a plan came into shape quickly in her mind. Strength flowed through her and she felt less desperate.

"Start another Temple. Hide it and raise more Jedi. We have been raising the idea of a Rebellion for a while now. Once you have enough Jedi come back and find either myself or Senator Bail Organa. You have to do this, for the Republic. Don't waste your lives on a suicide mission."

One of the adult Jedi spoke to her, softly but obviously impressed by her plan. The strong female voice wafted through the room.

"Thank you Milady. We shall do as you suggest."

And then she leapt off of the balcony with the child right next to it, but the last one turned slightly before following and Padme caught a glance of a wisp of golden hair floating out from under the hood.

"We are carrying the only hopes we have left now. Look after his child and don't let him touch it."

With that she left, leaving Padme to contemplate what had just exactly happened.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Obi-Wan walked across the landing platform towards one nondescript ship. The ship itself looked like a normal space yacht but it had been registered under two aliases and left to sit alone in the hanger for decades. With a little access to the Jedi library he had found out who exactly owned it, Aithne and her former, now dead master. Knowing Aithne it had to have a little extra kick a quite a bit of weaponry than what the authorities knew about. A robbed figure ran from the ramp and flew into his arms. Keitha. She was crying into his chest, tears of pure relief.

"I thought I would never see you again. I thought you were dead."

Obi-Wan looked down at Keitha's head letting his mouth talk into her golden hair, his beard tickling her forehead.

"You must survive this, for our baby."

Keitha moved away slightly and looked Obi-Wan in the eye, her own baby blues flashing with concern.

"What? Where are you going? What are you doing?"

Obi-Wan moved away from her, pushing her to arms length.

"Aren't you coming with us? Aren't you staying with me?"

"Keitha… I must… kill… Anakin."

"And in the process you would destroy yourself. Do not do it Obi-Wan. Come with me. Stay with me. Help raise our child."

Her voice was almost dismissive and he could both feel the ache beginning to form in her heart through the Force and could see it on her face. Obi-Wan almost broke into not two but a thousand pieces. This was killing both of them. It seemed an odd time to think of it but all of Aithne's threats came forth into the front of his mind. _Do not break her heart Kenobi. Don't break her._ He was doing this to her. He was killing her and she was killing him too. They would break and they would never repair.

"Keitha… Go with Aithne. Raise our baby. I will never stop thinking of you but you must do this. I have my path to follow and I may not return. You have yours."

Keitha's tears burned against his hand as he raised it to wipe them from her check, just as his own were making acid trails across his own face.

"I will never forget you."

They kissed, their mouths combining, their souls becoming one for the last time. This would be their end, their final meeting. They knew this and were making it a moment to remember.

"Keitha, we have to go."

Aithne's voice floated across the bay, coaxing the other woman towards the ship. Obi-Wan let go of her hand and motioned for her to walk up the ramp. Once Keitha was onboard he called out to the dark haired woman who was turning to go into the ship.

"Where will you be taking her?"

Aithne stopped and turned towards him.

"Home. You were not the only Master in the order who disobeyed the rules. Farewell Kenobi."

Aithne bowed, the highest acknowledgement she had ever given him and walked up the ramp to fly Keitha to safety.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Obi-Wan looked around the destroyed apartment. Dead clones lay across the floor, cut in two by a lightsaber. Keitha had just left without gathering up any of her belongings, nothing had been worth her life, but seeing her home like this drove a dagger through his heart. He walked down the small hallway to her bedroom. The door was wide open and inside was a scene of serenity. Compared to the total destruction elsewhere it was a vision, a vision of the past. It was just how he had remembered it, light grey walls, a wooden wardrobe in one corner, her bed in the centre of the room… He froze. Something had just let out a pained growl. He focused his eyes on the middle of the bed. On it there was a lump of brown fur. Kecil. Obi-Wan's heart stopped and he felt faint. Keitha had left so quickly that she had left behind Kecil. Obi-Wan's heart started and he was overcome with grief. Kecil moaned again, clearly in agony and Obi-Wan came to and went over to the animal. Kecil looked up at him, eyes blurry from incredible pain. He checked him over. Kecil had several bad injuries and he was bleeding to death. Obi-Wan gathered up a spare robe from the wardrobe and wrapped it around the furry creature. Kecil groaned again and Obi-Wan whispered to him.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay."

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

"Senator."

Senator Mon Mothma turned towards the dark corner where the voice had came from.

"Come here."

Obediently she walked over, curious to see who was there, cautiously placing her hand near a hidden blaster to see a robbed man, his hood up. He gave her a bundle and she looked down at it, seeing a curious creature looking up at her.

"Can you get him to a medical station and look after him?"

The voice had sounded familiar and she realised she was talking to…

"Master Kenobi!"

He looked sad, almost crushed.

"His name is Kecil."

And with that he was gone like a summer breeze at the coming of winter. She looked some more for him and when she found that he was well and truly gone she looked down at the bundle, a smile coming to her face for the creatures sake.

"Let's get you some help Kecil."

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Obi-Wan watched Padme say good bye to her security guard. He was going to bring this to a close if he could. He had done a lot of tough things in the past day and after this final deed was done it would be the beginning of a new era, whether good or ill was yet to be seen. He had seen the Jedi Temple destroyed, murdered younglings, Keitha, Aithne and Dante leave, Kecil in a new home, the death of the old Order and by the days end the death of his best friend, his former padawan Anakin. At the beginning of the week he would never have foreseen this. Then he was whole, now he was a wreak.

'Nothing is as it once was.' An apt quote. He had no idea who had said it but it was appropriate. Nothing would ever be the same again.

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ

Review.


	19. Chapter 19

The last chapter. There will be sequels (by the looks of all my half done fanfics on my computer, a lot of sequels) so don't fret too much.

I just have to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, placed this story on their favourites or alerts or just enjoyed this enough to keep following it through to its conclusion. Special thanks go to ButterCowLuvr, Jedis'Mistress, Esteban T. Rodriguez, Kenobifan for reviewing more than once. Before this story I had a story which had been posted for months and no-one had ever reviewed me so the fact that you guys kept reviewing me meant a big deal. Thank you.

Also, thanks must go to obiisgod. Without you I would never have written this story and you reviewed every chapter, which meant staying interested for more than three days. I am proud of you for keeping your interest.

I hope that you enjoyed this story and don't stop reviewing! Now because they introduced that new thing to make it easier to review without posting a chapter I can keep replying to you.

Now on with the show and watch my profile for sequels!

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ

Keitha sat silently in the seat directly behind Aithne. She had not spoken since she had spoken her goodbyes to Obi-Wan and it had begun to scare Aithne. Keitha was depressed and Aithne didn't like it. This was her friend, her comrade in arms, the woman who she considered to be her sister and now she was upset beyond belief. Aithne turned slightly in her seat for a brief moment trying to see if there had been any sign of visible movement in the other Jedi, and when she could fail to see it she turned back to the controls.

"It feels like a piece of me is missing."

Aithne froze. The voice had been croaky and hoarse, like she hadn't spoken in years but it was clearly Keitha. Before Aithne could answer though Dante walked into the cockpit from where he had been getting himself a snack back in the hold.

"We've come out of hyperspace. Why? Where are we?"

Aithne touched the ships controls expertly, moving the ship into a better position. A small smile came to her lips as she reached out through the Force and noticed that Keitha was curious too, the first interest she had shown in anything since they had left the capitol. Dante sat down in the co-pilot chair beside her, watching the images through the front of the cockpit. This was a place which he had never seen before, never imagined existed even in his wildest dreams. Planetoids raced them, small wonder worlds of volcanos and cliffs rose before them making the journey fraught with peril. Dante blinked hard. He was sure that a small planet which had been in front of him had just vanished.

"What's happening Master?"

Aithne's smile widened. "The passage to the planet where my Master found us is fraught with ancient natural perils. One of these is what we are seeing before us. These are the vanishing planets. Some say they have sapient minds because they go out of their way to destroy ships. They will vanish and reappear at any second. This is the path to our birth place and our new home, Dante. It is unknown to the Republic and no Empire will ever find us here."

Keitha looked through her pain towards the outside of the view port, watching with an interest which was increasing by every second which passed. Aithne continued.

"And this is where we shall begin our new life."

The comm. crackled and a woman's voice spoke through it, using their crafts call sign.

_"Blade of the Jedi, I am Pilot Daniella Dreshwall and I will be your guide to the planet."_

A sleek fighter craft flooded the viewport.

"Thank you pilot Dreshwall. Standing by for coordinates." 

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ

Obi-Wan held the newborn in his arms, a painful reminder of many things. Watching the birth had been painful for the exact same reasons. One of the many reasons was that he had just watched Padme, a woman who he had saved when he was with his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, his apprentice's lover, die. But the hidden hurts were just as profound. He would never see Keitha again and their child… He looked down at the infant, a decision coming to mind. He would protect this child as if it was his own. He would look after it, watch Anakin's legacy grow up and make sure that no more ill ever became of this. Tantooine… a very appropriate place. All of this had started there and now it would start there again mainly because it would never end. I know. Keitha…told me. Obi-Wan, where is she? Words that Padme had spoken before they had entered the medical bay. Keitha… Just thinking that name tore at the open wound in his heart. He lifted the infant up to his face, his beard tickling the boy's cheek. "We will survive, Luke. And one day you will be a strong Jedi, and maybe then I can see her again." 

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ

The sunlight streamed through the room making the week old infant who lay in her arms seem more golden than she really was. It gurgled and lifted its hand slightly towards Keitha's face. Keitha lowered her face to kiss the small fingers lightly while marvelling at the light wisps of golden hair on the child's crown. Small green-blue eyes looked up before closing contentedly. Keitha lifted the child to her shoulder and held her there, cuddling the babe close to her body.

"She looks like him."

Aithne stood at the door bracing herself against the frame. Keitha turned, her post maternity dress floating around her. Pants still felt to restricting so she wore loose flowing dresses to feel more comfortable.

"How can you tell? I thought she was too young to bear resemblance to anyone yet."

Aithne grinned.

"It's the eyes."

Keitha matched her friends grin. Keitha kissed the side of the babes head, then whispered to it softly.

"I love you Kiri."

ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏ ﭏﭏ ﭏ

Review.


End file.
